One of a kind
by Ascension of a serpent 909
Summary: Naruto's a ghoul, but not just your average ghoul no. He is a ghoul you shouldn't mess with, a ghoul with unique abilities, a ghoul who isn't really set in the head, a ghoul who hunts both humans and ghouls...a ghoul with all four...a ghoul with two souls. yeah not a good summary, but give it a try.
1. Chapter 1

**One of a kind.**

 **Chapter1: Akuma vs Kyuubi.**

* * *

"You've made a huge mistake ningen, this is my cave that you're trespassing on." Said an enraged Ghoul as Nine Bikaku thorned red tails fanned behind it.

"Ano, I may be 14 which is not that old…but this is not a cave, this is an abandoned construction site." The teen standing a few feet away from the ghoul said in an uninterested tone.

"Argh! Shut up you pathetic ningen!" the Ghoul exclaimed with barred teeth.

"Do I look like a pathetic ningen to you?" The teen asked his eyes turning red with a black sclera.

"You smell odd." The Ghoul stated with interest.

"It's a bit complicated to explain it all started…you know what I forget how it goes." The teen said waving his hand causing the first Ghoul to sweat drop.

'This kid…I think I like him.' the Ghoul thought with a grin on his face.

"Oi! Kid what's your name?" he asked the teen.

"I've been named Akuma." He replied flexing his right wrist.

"Well Akuma, name's Kyuubi and I'd like to test your skill." Kyuubi said one of his tails rushing at the teen who sighed.

"If I got a date for every time this has happened-." He began jumping over the strike and landing on the outstretched tail.

"I'd be the definition of a harem." He finished off running along the retreating tail.

Kyuubi growled as he sent two more of his tails to attack the teen.

Akuma flipped over the two and was able to surprise Kyuubi by getting very high and descending at a rapid pace. Kyuubi sent four tails at the falling teen.

"Ano, you have something stuck in your teeth." Akuma said as he wrapped his arm around one of the tails sliding down it, unaffected by the thorns on the tails.

"NANI!" Kyuubi exclaimed seeing the teen just brush off his attacks and mock him. He was further surprised by the fact that Akuma wasn't feeling pain from his thorns.

Akuma jumped off from the tail and hugged his knees and began rotating, Kyuubi watched in curiosity but regretted it as Akuma was upon him abandoning his ball form and stretching out his leg.

"Kuso!" he shouted as a hard kick connected with the top of his head. Akuma landed with a soft thud and crouched under the dazed Kyuubi and delivered a vicious uppercut sending him backwards.

Akuma stood straight flexing his wrist again.

"You have a pretty thick skull." He commented as he twitched his fingers.

"That's it!" Kyuubi growled out as all of his tails attacked at the same time faster than before.

Akuma had no time to dodge as all 9 tails impacted against him smashing him against a stack of bricks. The tails kept him pinned on stacks while two tails pulled back and stabbed him over and over.

Kyuubi cackled as he felt the teen fall limp on his tails, he grinned as he licked his lips this was going to be a fine dinner.

His eyes widened when he felt a hand grip one of his tails and began pushing it.

"You're strikes are a reminiscent of a pillow fight at a teenage girl's sleep over party." He heard Akuma say.

"What did you say!?" He asked with a snarl glaring at the boy who was able to free himself from his prison of tails.

"You're quite dense." Akuma replied as he watched his wounds heal in an instant. "Ah well guess I can entertain you this once." He spoke once more as large abyss black wings erupted from his back, the wings had fiery orange veins decorating them, with spiral like fiery orange design in the center of the wings. The wings had a span of 3 meters each.

He flapped the wings once sending a strong gust of wind that pushed Kyuubi back a little.

"HAHAHA! THAT'S MORE LIKE IT!" Kyuubi cackled like a maniac as his blood lust increased.

"Ano, don't tell me you've lost your sanity?" Akuma mocked with a flex of his wrist again.

"Stop doing that, it's so annoying." Kyuubi said glaring at the teen's wrist.

Akuma stopped the motion and looked at his hand, twitching his fingers and rotating the wrist again.

"perplexed." Is all Akuma said before he flapped his wings again sending him high up into the sky. Kyuubi sent 3 tails after him trying to at least grab him.

Akuma spun around shooting orange and black crystals at the tails, the crystals were sharp in enough to slice off huge chunks of flesh from the tails.

"ITAI!" Kyuubi cried out glaring at the air born teen.

Akuma grinned before he began to descent spinning around with his wings wrapped around him, he looked like a drill that was on fire.

"N-Nani?" is all Kyuubi said as he wrapped his tails around himself for protection. Akuma impacted against his tail clad form and sparks lit the darkness. Kyuubi grunted as he felt Akuma drill through the layer of tails and finally hit his abdomen.

"KYAAA!"

Akuma stopped his assualt and stood above the Kyuubi who lay on the ground either dead or unconcious he just didn't care.

He tilted his head as he saw something over Kyuubi's shoulder, he leaned forward to get a better look. He was caught by surprise when a long blade stabbed through his throat.

"Y-You are quite powerful." Kyuubi said standing up glaring at the teen who twitched slightly the blade like protrusion still lodged into his throat.

"It's quite the shame you're just about dead I really liked you." Kyuubi said as one of his tails grew back and was about to pierce Akuma's head, but a orange and black blade like tendril sliced through the tail causing Kyuubi to grunt.

"Chimera vs Chimera." Is all Kyuubi said as he jumped back pulling out his koukaku from Akuma's throat.

Akuma rubbed his throat as the wound healed.

His wings grew back but were a meter shorter and now he had 6 orange and black tendrils sprouting from his lower-back.

"Now I am getting jaded." He said flexing his wrist ferociously the sounds of bones could be heard.

One of the tails snaked up along his right arm forming 4 long crude claws.

Kyuubi merely raised a brow as his Koukaku stretched down his arm and wrapped around his wrist and forming two blades over his knuckles.

The two glared at each other before they both dashed at each other, and in not time they stood behind each other. A deep gash formed on Kyuubi's torso and slash mark on Akuma's throat.

The two fell forward and lay limp.

"Kukuku, how interesting…I do believe the project shall work well with these two Kabuto." Said an amused voice.

"Hai Orochimaru-sama." Replied a younger voice.

* * *

A young man sprung up from bed breathing heavily sweat running down his face. He looked around and sighed.

"It's been 10 years since that day, huh…I forget how it goes." He said with a soft chuckle as he went back to bed.

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER1.**

 **So make this short.**

 **Akuma's Kagune's are: The Ukaku and Rinkaku.**

 **Kyuubi's Kagune's are: The Bikaku and Koukaku.**

 **They are both Chimera.**

 **So I've been hooked on Tokyo Ghoul, loved it…and cried darn humans! Now this is just an attempt on a crossover between Naruto and Tokyo Ghoul. Just the starter I'll improve as I go on, just bear with me and I promise the fic will be good…I think. Yes Naruto is Akuma.**


	2. Chapter 2

One of a kind ghoul. Chapter2: Perplexed.

"Ohayo!"

The employees of Anteiku were alerted by the door opening causing the bell to ring. Touka groaned when she realized who just entered the shop. Kaneki on the other hand was confused to as who this strange man was.

His appearance struck Kaneki as odd, he just didn't know what made him so unusual. His hair was a pale blond spiking all over the place, with a few bangs falling to his forehead and two jagged bangs framing his face, the left bang had a black and orange streaks in it. His eyes were a dull blue with shadows under them. His skin had a pale tone to it, with stitches going around his neck area. His outfit consisted of a black V-neck shirt that reached his knees with a dark red tribal spiral on the chest area, on top of that he wore a dark orange hoodie with black leather sleeves and hood, and it was left open. He wore black skinny jeans and white and orange sneakers. The most unique feature on him were the six markings he had on his face, three lines on each cheek similar to whiskers. He stood at the height of 6'3 and he had a lean build.

"Naruto." Touka muttered as the man sat on of the chairs.

Touka couldn't deal with this guy right now, it was morning they just opened up the café and out of everyone to enter the shop it had to be him.

"Cheerless aren't we." He said before turning his attention towards Kaneki who took a step back.

"Adorable." Is all he said before turning back to annoy Touka.

"Eh, eh Touka-chan, how are your studies going?" He asked and Touka was quite surprised at his question.

"…They're fine." She replied with narrowed eyes.

Naruto flexed his right wrist and twitched his fingers before resting the hand on the table near him. This was a quirk that Kaneki had noticed.

"Is there anything I can get you?" Touka asked the rather cheer blond who nodded.

"One special brew please." He said and Touka nodded before heading towards the back.

He spun around in his chair and now faced Kaneki who yelped in surprise. Naruto had a rather fox like grin plastered on his face.

"Ano, what's the matter?" He asked as his eyes took on a rather strange shade, the iris of the eyes were a nova orange with the rim of the eyes having flame like details, the pupils of the eyes were slits and the sclera was black. Around his eyes was an orange pigmentation with black veins.

Kaneki froze at the pale blond's gaze, he could just imagine seeing those eyes before dying. His heart raced and he began to sweat his body shivering from fear.

"Boo." Is all Naruto said and Kaneki couldn't handle it anymore so he fainted. Naruto blinked several times.

"Eh?"

Koma just chuckled.

"Reminds me of my days as the Devil Ape, have I ever told you-" Koma was interrupted by Toka walking in with a tea cup on a tray.

She placed it on the table before she spotted the unconcious eye patched teen. She sighed before glaring at Naruto who was already at peace sipping on his brew.

These are the few times someone would be able to see Naruto Uzumaki at peace so she decided to not to bother him and rather focus on waking up Kaneki.

"Oi! Kaneki-baka, wake up!" Touka shouted nudging him.

Touka after a few nudges finally came to, all he could remember were black and orange eyes.

He looked around and spotted Naruto who seemed to be lost in his thoughts a small smile on his face. his eyes their original blue shade.

"Ano, who is he?" Kaneki asked getting up.

"He's Naruto Uzumaki, a unique ghoul, one that you don't want to bother much." Is all Touka said before walking towards Naruto who had finished his cup.

"Eh Toka-chan now I remember what I came here for." Naruto spoke supporting his chin with his hand while his elbow rested on the table.

Touka raised a brow as she grabbed a seat.

"The Dove's have become rather interested in the 20th ward thanks to Rize, Yomori and Tsukiyama activities, but cross out Rize as she's already dead. So I caught whiff and heard that there are two attache carriers, going around looking for answers." He said and Touka's eyes widened.

"T-The Doves!" she exclaimed causing Koma and Kaneki to perk their ears.

"Oi, what about the doves." Came the voice of Irimi from the stairs.

"The Doves are currently investigating the 20th ward." Naruto said in a sing-a-song tone.

Irimi scowled before sighing and rubbing her temples.

"The Dove's damn cows." Is all Irimi said before walking back up stairs probably to inform Yoshimura.

"Ano, but Dove's aren't cows…they're birds." Naruto mumbled and everyone sweat dropped at his remark.

"Ah, well guess I'll be heading to Uta-kun." Naruto said hopping out of his chair and placing his pay on the table.

"Take Kaneki with you." The voice of Yoshimura rang from the stairs.

The aged man walked calmly down the steps and nodded at Naruto who gave a slight wave.

"If the Doves are investigating the ward he is going to need a mask." Yoshimura stated.

"-B-but." Touka was silenced by Yoshimura staring at her.

"Touka-chan go with them…you know Naruto gets…rather chaotic." Yoshimura said and Naruto smiled shrugging his shoulders.

"What can I say." Is all he said.

"Argh! Fine, let me just go change." Touka said heading up stairs to her room.

Naruto now stood next to Kaneki with a creepy smile on his face, Kaneki just wished that Touka could hurry up, he didn't enjoy Naruto's company much, it reminded him of Rize.

Touka finally came down wearing a green jacket and mostly purple.

"Lets hurry up." She ordered and they nodded.

"Hai Touka-chan." Naruto replied opening the door for the two who walked out. He closed the door behind them and their journey began.

 **Skip.**

They have reached their destination, they now stood in front of a door with a sign along it that said ' **HYSY MaskArt Studio** '.

They entered the store looking for the owner.

"Uta-kun!" Naruto called out moving around the store poking at the masks that were on display.

Touka looked around looking for this 'Uta' guy.

"Uta-san! Geez don't tell me he's asleep." Touka said with a groan.

Kaneki looked around as well examining the masks and walls, he found a display that was hidden by a tarp draped over it. His curiosity got the best of him and pushed the tarp back and he was surprised to see a black haired man crouching on the platform.

"Boo." He calmly said and Kaneki screamed falling backwards due to the scare.

"Oh! That's where you're at Uta-kun." Naruto said as he now stood next to Kaneki who still sat on the floor.

"Naruto, Touka-chan." He greeted with a nod.

"What are you doing?" Touka asked.

"I wanted to surprise you." He said.

"This is Uta-san he'll be making your mask." Touka said introducing the black haired man.

"I'm Uta." He said turning to the eye patched teen.

I-I'm Kaneki. Nice to-" As Kaneki was bowing Uta took a whiff of the air causing Kaneki to stop.

"You smell…unusual." Uta said before turning to Touka. "Touka-chan, I understand the doves are on the prowl." He said to her.

"Hai." She replied with a nod.

"The 20th ward is nice and quiet, and they used to leave you alone." He said as Kaneki tried to back away Uta was able to grip his sweater and pull him back to his original position, before sniffing his scent. "I'm guessing this has to be the effect of Rize-san." Uta said again.

"Tsukiyama seems to be pressing his luck lately, too." Touka mentioned and Uta turned his head towards her.

"Ah, yes him…" Uta stated before Kaneki spoke up.

"Ano, is the 20th ward considered more peaceful? I wouldn't know?" Kaneki asked Uta, who turned to face the young eye patched teen.

"You live somewhere else for a bit, and you'll find out." Uta's eyes widened slightly as way of emphasis. " You can stay over here for tonight. If you're lucky, you may see some cannabilism, and that's always fun." He suggested.

"N-No thank you." He said trying to get free from Uta's hold, but the man had quite the powerful grip.

He was finally let go, as Uta stood up.

"Must be great for you that there's a place like Anteiku." He said before pointing towards a seat at the front. "Sit over there. I'll take you're measurements."

Naruto stood next to Touka as they looked through the masks, Naruto grabbed one that looked like a wolf and put it in front of his face.

"Doesn't suit me, yeah." He said and Touka giggled as she pulled away the mask.

"What happened to your mask?" Touka asked Naruto who flexed his wrist and twitched his fingers.

"Ah well it has a tear through it, I came here to ask Uta-kun to fix it for me." He said and Touka nodded.

"The kid's a bit timid, it's a good thing you came along." Naruto mentioned and Touka turned to face him.

"He's so shy it's disgusting…a Dove won't forgive him for being shy, he needs to learn how to control his abilities." Touka said and Naruto nodded flexing his wrist again.

"I see, I'm sure Ren-kun shall watch over his training." Naruto said with a small grin.

It was Touka's turn to pick up a mask, this one was grey with black bars for eyes and had cracks going down the side.

"Cute." Naruto commented and Touka blushed behind the mask, she kept it on until her blush vanished.

"All done." Uta said as Kaneki stood up from the stool and walked up to the two.

"Good, let's go." Touka said and Kaneki nodded.

"Bye bye." Naruto said with a wave.

"You're staying?" Kaneki asked the blond who nodded.

"See you around." Touka said before they both left the store.

"I take it your mask is damaged again." Uta stated and Naruto nodded with a shrug of his shoulders.

Uta sighed before holding out his hand and Naruto handed him a snarling demonic fox mask.

"That's quite the damage." Uta said examining the tear that went through left eye.

"Lucky strike." is all Naruto said.

"It'll take me two days to make another one, I'm sure you still have the Akuma mask." Uta said placing the mask on a table.

"Yeah, hey Uta, do you think you can use a chunk of Kagune to create a mask?" Naruto asked causing Uta to raise a brow and scratch his chin.

"It is possible…don't know why I never thought of that, you want me to do that?" Uta asked the blond who nodded and placed a chunk of black and orange flesh.

"Don't worry it's docile." Naruto said and Uta nodded as he examined the piece of Kagune.

"It'll do, guess you'll fetch it the same time as Kaneki." Uta said and Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

"Alright Uta I better be going." Naruto said walking towards the door as he held the knob he looked over his shoulders.

"And careful, the Doves are getting aggressive." He said before leaving the store with a wave.

Uta stared at the door for a while before shaking his head and turning back to the docile flesh. He poked it a few times and pulsed.

"Ah well, let's get busy." He said rubbing his hands together.

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER2.**

 **Done, I know something's are missing and others happened differently. that is intentional, with Naruto in the mix, I want to change a few things, and I'm sure you've noticed Naruto isn't that quite sane in a way. not much action here I know just wanted to introduce Naruto to Kaneki.**

 **Next Naruto battles Zabuza.**

 **No flaming!**

 **R &R**


	3. Chapter 3

One of a kind. Chapter3: Akuma vs Oni.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the two series and any other references that may show up, but I do own any oc's that will appear. I'm only doing this once, you know I wouldn't be writing fanfiction if I did own it.  
**

* * *

It was midnight in Tokyo and we find Naruto sitting on a roof top in the 13th ward his form hidden by darkness of the night. There has been a ghoul that's been causing trouble a lot more than Jason. That Ghoul was endangering the safety of the other fence-sitter Ghouls that just wanted to be at peace, this Ghoul is attracting the attention of the CCG, and Naruto was here to deal with said ghoul.

His eyes had taken on his unique Kakugan mode and his eyes roamed the landscape in search of the Ghoul. His ears twitched when he heard mumbling from down below. A small smirk formed on his face as he stood up and jumped off the building, landing with a soft thud.

"What the!?" the Ghoul exclaimed twirling around, he spotted Naruto walk towards him.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked taking in the stranger's appearance.

He had on a dark red porcelain mask with narrowed eyes, and the mask had a large grinning expression with bloodied sharp teeth, the nostrils were small slits and on the forehead of the mask were two long horn protrusions. He had black shaggy hair that reached his shoulders. He wore a black sleeve-less tight spandex shirt with a red tribal swirl on the chest and back. He had on dark red opera-length finger-less gloves and he had on black baggy pants and dark red leather boots that reached his knees, with steel toes. He was lean and muscular.

"I hear you've been causing trouble." The man said tilting his head slightly.

"Yeah, so what?" he asked with a scowl.

"Well, I'm the person who sorts out that kind of trouble…by eliminating the cause." The red masked man said flexing his wrist.

"Name's Akuma." He said twitching his fingers.

"Very well, I'm Oni." He said.

Akuma( Naruto) examined Oni's form. He has short dark brown shaggy hair that barely touched his ears. His skin was pale and barely had any life to it, his eyes were in normal Kakugan shade. The rest of his face was hidden by bandages wrapped around the lower half of his face and neck acting like a scarf. He wore a black vest with pale pinstriped arm warmers. He wore black pants with a black waist-guard and pale pinstriped leg-warmers and black sandals. He was tall and had a lean build as well.

Oni rushed at Akuma a greyish liquid burst from below his shoulder blade and snaked along his arm and once it reached his elbow it took the form of a large sword with a hole in the center and semi-circle at the blade.

He roared as he swung the blade ready to cleave the assailant in half. Akuma jumped over the strike and stomped both feet hard forcing the blade down. Akuma thrust a his right palm and struck Oni on the chin, the ghoul's head snapped back from the force. Akuma continued his attack by thrusting his elbow to Oni's chest, the man staggered back clutching his torso.

"Not bad." He commented before slashing his blade at Akuma who ducked but was caught by a kick to his face. He grunted as he stepped back, the Koukaka type blade slashed at his chest leaving a long gash. He jumped back to recover, the wound instantly healing after his retreat.

"Guess you ain't weak." Akuma said as large black wings burst from his back each with a span of 5 meters, with orange and red veins and spiral in the center.

Oni stared in awe as the wings gave a fiery orange pulse. The wings flapped and sent a powerful gust of wind crashing into him. He skidded back due to the force, his eyes widened when Akuma appeared in front of him, a strong fist smashed against his jaw followed by a punch to the chest and a knee to the abdomen. With his knee still planted on Oni's gut, he flipped backwards his foot hitting Oni on the chin. While in his flip his wings flapped and he took off into the air.

Oni glared at the airborne ghoul, that was the annoying thing about Ukaku type ghouls.

"Get down here you coward!" He shouted pointing his sword at Akuma. The devil masked ghoul rolled his eyes before his wings wrapped themselves around him and he began to descend towards Oni, soon the wings became solid with sharp crystal protrusions.

Oni grit his teeth as he placed his arm in front of him, Akuma collided with the flat side of the blade causing sparks to light the darkness. He yelped in shock as his arms were forced back leaving an opening and he felt something sharp drill into his abdomen. He grunted as the crystals cut and ripped his flesh blood painting the floor red. He flew back and crashed into a near by crate.

Akuma's wings fluttered back, fanning behind him the switls resembling eyes. Oni grunted as he forced himself up. His abdominal region bleeding profusely. The wound was taking it's time with the healing process.

"You are one tough bastard." Oni said with a grin, he knew that he was going to die. He limped towards Akuma and weakly slashed at Akuma, who stopped the strike with both hands clamping the blade, the Ukaku ghoul added pressure to his hands and succeeded in snapping Oni's Koukaku kagune in half. He fell to his knee's.

"Before you kill me…I ask one thing from you, look after Haku for me?" he begged a lone tear leaving his eye. Akuma stared into his reverted brown eyes.

"Stand up." He ordered, Oni raised a brow as he watched Akuma's wings retreat into his back. "I won't kill you." Akuma said removing his mask revealing a young face.

"Wha-what!?"

"I won't kill you…plus I need a fellow ghoul on my side." Akuma stated with a shrug of his shoulders. His eyes reverting to a dull blue.

"What do you mean?" Oni asked clutching at his healing abdomen.

"I'm forming a group you see just in case the CCG does something drastic." He said and Oni nodded as he understood what the blond meant.

"Normally I wouldn't side with someone younger than me…but you beat me and you've got some skills…I'll join you." He said with a grinned under his wrappings.

Naruto gave his own fox like grin and stuck out his hand which Oni shook.

Both Naruto and Oni jumped back as pale blue crystals pierced the area that Naruto once stood at.

"Leave my tou-san alone!" he heard the voice of a girl cry out.

He saw a girl with dark brown hair that reached her mid-back with two bangs framing her face. She has light brown eyes and fair ski. She wore a white short sleeved shirt with a blue cardigan on top of it. She wore black slim fit capris and black pumps on her feet. She has a petite figure and seemed to be around 15 or 16. Blue and white short wings moved around behind her.

"Stand down Haku." Oni ordered and the girl stared at him in shock.

"B-But tou-san he almost killed you." She said only to be shot down by Oni with a glare. She nodded before turning around and bowing to Naruto.

"I apologize." She said only for a hand to grab her shoulder. "No need." Naruto said.

"So what is your name?" Naruto asked turning to Oni.

"Zabuza Momochi, and yours?"

"Naruto Uzumaki, here directions to your new home." Naruto gave him a folded paper before turning away.

"I'll see you there, later." He said his wings bursting out of his back again and flapping them taking off with great speeds. Haku watched the retreating Akuma and turned back to her father.

"New home?" She asked.

"Beats me, but I guess we have a place to relax at, come my daughter let us go!" he said pointing at a random direction and Haku face palmed at her father's statement.

"You have no idea where this place is do you?" she asked and he sighed slouching in a defeated manner.

"Yes." He replied and she sighed taking the paper and examining it.

"I know where this place is, let's go tou-san." She said and he nodded following his daughter to their new home.

 **Next day.**

Naruto burst through the door of Anteiku and was met up with annoyed glares of the employees of the café. He grinned and made his way to his usual table.

"Why do always get here so early?" Touka asked with a frown.

The blonde just shrugged his shoulders before he flicked Touka's forehead with his index finger. Touka blushed before growling.

"Why you little fox!" she cried out and Naruto stood up and took off running upstairs, Touka stopped as soon as he saw him enter Hinami's room. She sighed before going back downstairs.

"Ohayo! Hinami-chan." Naruto greeted the little girl who sat reading a book. She looked up and smiled at him.

"Onee-chan!" she exclaimed leaping at him and hugging him.

"Last time I saw you, you were very little." He said and she sighed punching him playfully.

"That was 6 months ago." She replied and scratched the back of his head.

"Really? Huh."

 **END OF CHAPTER 3.**

 **Omake-Sense of direction.**

Zabuza walked around in awe as he toured the new home. There were three others but he'll learn about them later. The place was huge and was mostly underground, he had seen several rooms of all sorts of purposes then there was that one room that was locked with chains, and pad locks. He guessed that was Naruto's room. He sighed with a nod, yeah this was the life.

He turned around and blinked several times, he hadn't memorized the place at all he was just walking around and Haku was no where to be seen. He started to panic and hyper ventilate as he looked around.

"Haku!" he shouted hoping his voice would attract his daughter but no, she was too far away to hear his cry for help.

That was four days ago, when finally Naruto found him curled up in a ball in the corner near his room.

"Oi, Zabuza what's the matter?" the blond asked poking at the pale man.

"I'm lost." He replied at the verge of crying.

Naruto scratched the back of his head before he pointed at a door near him.

"That leads to the main lounge…" is all Naruto said as he unlocked his door and entered his room shutting the door behind him.

Zabuza's eye twitched as he gave a roar, he's been trapped here and all he had to do was just start opening doors. Darn his lack of direction and stupidity. Now here he was starving and thirsty.

Haku appeared and rushed to her father's side.

"Tou-san you've been missing for four hours." She said in concern.

'Wait what…four hours…not four days!' and with that Zabuza just fainted from the hurricane of emotions.

"I really need to teach him about time and direction." Haku muttered as she struggled to lift her father.

 **End of omake.**

 **So yeah chapter 3. When I first imagined the fight in my mind it was cool, but when it came to typing it…yeah I saw stars. So not really good, but there Naruto has another member to his squad, and who are the other 3, you'll just have to wait and see.**

 **Zabuza has a lack of direction and perception of time. Haku just is over protective of her father. Naruto can't take hints and is in his own world. also I need a beta reader anyone, Pm for any suggestions that might help with the fic.**

 **let the serpent rise!**

 **R &R.**


	4. Chapter 4

One of a kind. Chapter4: Chemistry.

Naruto walked out of Anteiku with a smile the smell of coffee and the warm feeling leaving him as the breeze of the autumn season blew past him. He pulled up the hood of his jacket and began to walk away when the door of the café opened.

"Oi! Naruto!" he spun around and saw Touka walk towards him with a dark red bundle in her hand. He raised a brow, as he saw Touka blush and shove the bundle into his arms.

"It's pretty cold and you're far away…you can borrow my scarf." She said and he smiled wrapping the cotton fabric around his neck. He saw Touka look down finding the floor to be very interesting. He chuckled before kissing her on the cheek and turning around.

"Thank you Touka-chan, you're always so considerate." He said as he walked away before stopping and looking over his shoulder, "We should spend a day together…like old times you know." He said as he began to walk away.

"Tomorrow." She said in a barely audible voice. He smiled his dulls eyes taking a bright shade. "Tomorrow it is." He replied before walking away.

Touka watched Naruto's retreating form and gave a sigh of relief a pink tint on her cheeks. She turned and entered the building closing it with a smile.

"Ahh, young love." Koma commented as he packed away the cups. Touka's blush intensified before she glared at the Devil ape.

"Don't deny Touka, you have a thing for the fox." Irimi added on to her long time colleague's statement.

Touka looked down before giving a slight nod, Irimi smiled placing a hand on the purple haired girl's shoulder, Touka stared into her brown eyes. "It's best you tell him before he does something stupid and get's himself killed." She said.

"Well that isn't very encouraging now is it." Touka said and Irimi shrugged her shoulders.

"You know how reckless that boy is."

Touka nodded before going upstairs.

"So Touka and Naruto…they would be a perfect match." They heard Yoshimura say as he stepped out from the back with a smile.

"You think so to?" Koma asked and the aged ghoul nodded.

"Time will tell." Irimi said.

Touka sat with Hinami as she drew a picture for her mother and father. Her mind was still stuck on a certain blond when she was snapped out of her muse by the little girl.

"Nee-chan…you and onee-chan, what were you doing outside, what does placing one's lips on the other's cheek mean?" she asked her eyes filled with curiosity. Touka blushed, it seems she's been doing that a lot today.

"I-It's nothing Hinami-chan, you'll learn about it when you're older." She said ruffling the girls hair causing her to giggle.

Naruto entered the safe house locking it behind him. At first it just seemed like a small home, but there was a trap door that leads to the rest of the building. He pulled open the door and closed it after taking the stairs leading down.

He could hear the sounds of voices blasting from the lounge, his friends must have gotten into an argument again. He took his time reaching the living room, when he spots his three friends he guess Haku and Zabuza were else where.

"Naruto! where have you been?" asked the ever so commanding Yugito Nii as she glared at the blond who shrugged his shoulders. Her eyes spotted the scar around his neck and she smirked. "Ah, I see, so who's the lucky girl?" she asked and Naruto tilted his head.

"What do you mean?" he asked and she sighed at her fellow blonde's density.

"She means where did you get the scarf." Yagura said his pink eyes landing on the scarf around Naruto's neck.

"Oh! This, Touka-chan lent me her scarf." He said playing with the cloth. "So what were you guys…and gal…arguing about?" Naruto asked and Gaara decided to speak up.

"Would you get arrested for breaking the laws of physics." The redhead said and Naruto nodded a finger on his chin as he thought about it.

"Technically we do break the laws of physics everyday." The blond stated and Gaara raised a non-existant eyebrow.

"How so?" Gaara asked.

"Well, my for instances…I don't use any hair gel…but it's always defying gravity…does that count?"

"I guess." Yagura said thinking about Naruto's logic.

The three went back to their argument and Naruto just examined them.

Gaara is the youngest of the three. His red hair is short and spiky but neater than Naruto's. His eyes were a sea foam green with black thick rings around them, he has fair skin and has a red kanji for 'love' on the left side of his forehead. He wore a black and red checkered button up shirt, with a white V-neck short sleeved T-shirt. He wore beige chino pants and white converse shoes.

Yugito is a year older than Naruto. Her dusty blonde hair is kept in a long pony-tail wrapped in bandages resembling the cat of a tail. She has dark eyes with curved ends further resembling a cat, she has fair skin. She wore a simple and plain outfit. She wore a light purple blouse and dark purple slim fit pants and she was currently barefooted.

Yagura was the oldest by two years. He has dark blonde hair that was short and neat with a few spikes here and there. He has light pink pupil-less eyes with a scar running down his left eye. He wore a long-sleeved dark grey shirt with a light green scarf around his neck. He wore dark slim fit jeans and dark grey sneakers.

"I'll be in my room if you need me." He said but he doubts they heard him as they were to engrossed in their squabble.

He made it to his room and threw himself on his large king sized bed, he seriously has no idea why he bought such a large bed.

" **Quite the interesting development**. **"** He heard the voice in his head say with an amused tone.

'Kurama, you've been quiet lately.' He replied and the voice just chuckled.

" **There's little I can do without my own body…besides sleeping."** The voice known as Kurama said.

'Any regrets though?'

" **Nah, I get to chill in your mind…so it's good, anyways I'll take my nap now**." Kurama said and before Naruto could retort his tenant was already asleep.

"Lazy bastard." He muttered under his breathe before taking a nap as well.

Naruto swung open the door of Anteiku with his usual smile the employees ignored him as they were used to his abrupt entrance. He spotted Kaneki setting up the tables and a fox like grin found it's way on his face. He crept up to the eye patch wearing brunette and tapped him on the shoulder.

Kaneki spun around only to come face to face with his worst nightmare. Those black and orange eyes and sharp toothed grin.

"Boo." Naruto whispered and Kaneki leaped in surprise almost causing the table to fall.

"Hahahaha! Great!" Naruto laughed at the boy's fright before wheezing for air and staring at the shaken boy.

"You'll have to get used to that Kaneki-hime." He said and the boy nodded his head before putting as much distance he could between him and the psychotic blond.

"Pretty soon you'll give him a heart attack." Irimi said with a chuckle and Naruto grinned at her.

"Doubt it." he said that's when he heard the sound of someone coming down the stairs. He turned and his eyes widened with a blush on his face as he spotted Touka.

She wore a purple button up blouse with frills at the chest area. She wore a lavender skirt that stopped above her knees, she wore thigh length purple stalkings and light purple shoes (the outfit she wears during the first opening.).

Touka saw the expression on Naruto's face, and she couldn't help but blush and look down. She normally wasn't the blushing bride type, but she normally didn't leave a guy this shocked.

"Naruto-kun, you'll catch flies." Irimi commented with a giggle causing the blond to close his mouth and rub the back of his head in embarrassment.

Touka noticed that Naruto for once was dressed in a formal attire. He wore a dark orange dress shirt with a black sleek tie and waist-coat over it. He wore black slim-fit trousers and black dress shoes. He wore a dark brown belt with a bronze buckle. Ontop of all that he wore a black trench coat with Touka's scarf wrapped around his neck, he for once combed his hair back in a slicked back style.

She never thought she'd see the day Naruto dress in such an attire, sure he used to work at Anteiku and wore the formal uniform and so far no one would show him his old pictures. She smiled teasingly at his expression before walking towards him.

"Y-You look like an angel…I mean good errr…ahem, you look stunning." He didn't know what to say he was new to this and Yugito forced him to wear this.

"T-Thank you, you don't look bad yourself." She replied fixing his tie so it sat straight.

"Awww, you two look like a married couple." Irimi commented with a smile the sight in front of her was just cute.

Touka sent a glare to the waitress who of course didn't mind, the glare was worth it.

Hinami ran down stairs and saw her brother and sister figure standing next to each other dressed in fancy clothes.

"Wow!" she cried out running towards them and examining them.

"Onee-chan, Nee-chan, are you guys going on a 'date'?" she asked quoting the word date with her fingers.

"Yes they are Hinami-chan." Koma answered the girl.

"Have fun you two." she said with a smile causing the love birds to blush and look into each other's eyes. Yoshimura came out with a camera in his hand.

"You wouldn't mind, would you?" he asked raising the device in his hand, the two looked at each other before sighing.

"Go ahead Jiji-san." Naruto said as he and Touka posed for the picture. He stood behind Touka with his arms wrapped around her waist and his head rested on her shoulder. Yoshimura smiled and took the shot, it was times like these he wished had found Eto.

"Now run along you two." He said and they nodded , Naruto held the door open for Touka who winked at him as she walked out. Naruto looked over his shoulder and smiled at the others even Kaneki. He closed the door behind him.

"Hey Touka, guess what?" Naruto said with a grin, Touka stared at her 'date' with a raised brow.

"You're wearing something beside's your hoodie." She teased and he chuckled at her joke.

"Close…well not really, I got tickets to that movie you wanted to see." He said holding up the tickets.

"Wha? But how, I heard it was sold out." She said with wide eyes staring at the tickets in Naruto's hand.

"A friend of mine gave them to me as a late birthday gift." He said and she tilted her head.

"When am I going to ever meet these friends of yours?" She asked and Naruto seemed to be in thought.

"Well I guess I can stop by with them next time." He said and she nodded before they continued their journey to the theater.

The movie was great, it was the first time Naruto actually went to the theater. Always being on the run and trying his best to protect his fellow ghouls never gave him time to do such.

Touka giggled at Naruto's impersonation of the lead character of the movie. She was so far having a great time, it's been a while since she could take a break, with her job and studies occupying most of her time.

"Next…the amusement park." He said pointing to a random direction, Touka stared at him in confusion.

"You have no idea where it is, do you?" she asked and he shook his head his excitement not diminishing.

"Let's go." She said dragging him to their next destination.

The amusement park was fun, they went on every single ride and were now groggily stumbling about. They were heading to their last destination, a spot that Naruto said was perfect.

Touka walked with Naruto covering her eyes.

"How much longer?" she asked with anticipation.

"Ma ma, Touka-chan, be patient." Naruto teasingly chided the purple haired girl.

They stopped moving and Naruto removed his hands from Touka's eyes. She blinked a few times before she saw they now stood at a field of Sakura trees with the full moon above them.

"Wow…this is amazing." She said in awe as she spun around admiring the beautiful land. Naruto smiled as he ran his hand down the Sakura tree they stood under, on the trunk of the tree was a large heart, etched into the heart were two initials 'NU' and 'KU'.

"This land belonged to Kaa-chan, I always go here to think. We wrote our initials on Senju here on my birthday." He said and she smiled, she has never seen Naruto let out his emotions like this.

"How was your mother?" She asked and he chuckled.

"Kaa-chan, she taught me every thing I know, since she could not afford to take me to school she did the best to teach me at home. She was good at it, I just wish…I just wish she lived longer." He said his smile not faultering his eyes on the initials.

"I wish I could have met her." Touka said as she ran a hand over the heart etching.

"Wanna sign it?" Naruto asked and she smiled nodding.

Naruto picked up a stone and drew a heart on the bark writing his initials first and handing over the stone to Touka. She slowly etched her initials onto the tree and smiled

.

They sat at against the base of the tree in comfortable silence, Touka leaning against Naruto. They sat like that for around an hour.

The door of Anteiku opened revealing the two love birds entering the café. Their friends stood at their positions smiling. Touka was currently wearing Naruto's coat that he had offered her on their way back.

"Naruto can you go upstairs and unlock my room." Well she ordered Naruto, he nodded and went up stairs with Touka's key in his hand.

"So how did it go?" Irimi asked and Touka smiled.

"It was fantastic." She said with a blush.

"What did you do?"

"We went to the theater, then we went to the amusement park…then we went to Naruto's mother's Sakura tree field." She said and Irimi squeeled.

"Didn't think Naruto was the romantic type." Koma said.

"Naruto has many hidden traits, most will come as a surprise." Yoshimura said with a light chuckle.

"Run along Touka will talk tomorrow." Irimi said Touka nodded and she noticed that Kaneki wasn't around so she guessed he had knocked off and went home.

Naruto sat on Touka's room looking around and he spotted the purple haired beauty walk in. He smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

She smirked kissing him on the lips before pulling away.

"That was for a great day." she said and he blushed.

 **End of chapter 4.**

 **Omake- Formal means good Naruto!**

Naruto woke up and found Yugito going through his closet. He just groaned before flipping over and trying to go back to sleep.

"Oh, no you don't, wake up we need to find you the perfect outfit for your date." She said pulling him out of the bed.

He groaned as he stood up from the floor and sat on his bed as Yugito threw clothes out of the closet. Naruto raised a brow to the combinations that she had chosen.

"Hey…where are all my jackets?" he asked and she pointed to a pile writen rejects.

"Ouch…that's my style." He muttered.

"No, it's a date you want to be well dressed. Touka will put an effort and you'll the same." She said before her eyes brightened at the outfit she pulled out.

"Perfect! I didn't know you had such an attire." Yugito said showing him the orange and black formal outfit.

"Oh, Jiji-san bought it for me on birthday." He said remembering the day.

"Good, now start dressing." She ordered and he sighed before taking the outfit and going to the bathroom to change.

 **2 minutes later.**

He came out of the bathroom with the outfit on. He felt strange wearing such clothing but it was for his 'date'.

"Nice, now we have to do something about your hair." She said with an evil grin.

Naruto tried to back away but hit the wall.

"Stay back you she-devil!" Naruto cried out trying to escape the girls clutches.

Yugito's expression darkened as she pulled Naruto by his tie, and pulled out a comb from her pocket.

"I was going to be gentle…now you've pushed me!" she growled out dragging the come against his hair.

Screams of pain and agony echoed through out the base, the guys felt sorry for him.

"No! not that spike!"

"Shut up!"

"Kaa-chan!"

 **3 minutes later.**

Naruto walked out of his room his head hurting from the vicious combing that Yugito had just performed. He looked like a business man, he felt naked and violated, a sweet and innocent Yugito stood next to him with a smile.

"I introduce to you…Naruto." she said and everyone looked at him with nods.

"Not to shabby." Zabuza commented.

"I barely recognized you." Yagura said.

"Charming." Gaara said.

"You look great Naruto-san." Haku said.

"See, told you." She said with a grin.

Naruto sighed and slouched in defeat.

" **She is right…you don't look so bad**." Kurama commented.

 **End of Omake.**

 **Yay, Naruto and Touka has began.**

 **Ages: Naruto 24, Gaara 20, Yugito 25, Yagura 27.**

 **So yes the relationship has began, I'm not really good at these things but I tried, I was inspired by my weekend. Anyways Kurama made his debut, no action at all but just some fluff. So Touka and Naruto are in L.O.V.E. and it's strange for them as you can see, Touka keeps blushing, Naruto didn't experience any crazy urges. What happened to Kushina, now that would ruin it just wait and see. Thanks for the reviews please review again it helps motivate me to write. I seriously didn't expect to have so many follows in such little time for this fic. Thank you readers!**

 **R &R.**

 **The serpent shall rise and all shall worship thee!**

 **Peace out worshipers!**


	5. Chapter 5

One of a kind. Chapter5: Death of arrogance.

"We have you surrounded!" the voice blurred from the above chopper that hovered above him flashing a bright light at his form.

"Darn! Can you be any louder, I'm right here you know!" he shouted back in annoyance. All around him were CCG troops with all sorts of weapons aimed at him. The troops were nerves, they were sweating bullets while others shook in fear. Except for one, rank 2 ghoul investigator Uchiha Sasuke.

His black eyed gaze watched the ghoul's every movements. His hand clenched around the case in his hand. He knew the ghoul won't just surrender, most ghouls were stubborn and would rather die than be captured by humans. The ghoul that they were facing was an S+ rated ghoul and was nothing to joke about.

The ghoul in question wore a white and red mask with stitch details going across it, the mouth was set in a sad expression with stitches trying to force it into a smile. Black hair short hair fell to the nape of it's neck. He wore a black sleeve-less spandex shirt with a red stitch motif, going around the frame with an x over the heart area. He wore black pants and boots, with a pair of dark red finger-less gloves.

"Taicho…what shall we do?" asked a nervous troop his hands shaking in fear. Sasuke stirred his eyes to the man and returned to the ghoul.

"…attack!" he ordered and they hesitated before nodding.

"Charge!" they all cried out rushing at the ghoul while others shot at him. As Sasuke expected the bullets didn't penetrate the ghoul's skin and they just bounced off him some hitting the troops.

"First I gotta handle the spotlight." He heard the ghoul say and before he could retort, a tail with black plates with sharp hooks along the sides and orange/red segments between each plate, the end of the tail had a sharp long narrow dagger like tip.

The tail shot through the tail of the helicopter. The pilots began to panic as the aircraft began to spiral out of control and crashing into a building resulting in a large explosion that could be heard and seen for miles.

Sasuke seethed as he saw his air support get taken down with such ease. He watched the tail retreat from the air and coil around the ghoul.

Three troops tried to strike the ghoul and the tail broke off their blades before it recoiled from it's position and horizontally sliced them in half, their upper bodies dropping to the floor with wet thuds.

The rest gulped as they just witnessed their friends get killed in a gruesome manner, their moment of pause cost them their lives as the ghoul rushed into the mob and his tail swung around like a weed whacker slicing and slashing at them. Screams of horror and agony filled the air as blood splashed against the grass and walls that surrounded them.

The kids who played soccer here wouldn't be playing soccer anymore. The field was a massacre, decapitated and mutilated bodies sprawled against the floor with puddles of blood soaking the entire ground.

Within 3 minutes, 67 troops were dead, and their families would be informed once they were identified…if they could that is. Sasuke growled as he glared at the blood soaked ghoul that had it's back turned to him, he heard a crunching sound followed by a gulp. He cringed when he saw the ghoul throw an arm with several bite marks and missing flesh and crushed bones. This went on for a few minutes before the ghoul chuckled.

"You're men weren't much of a fight…but they made for a great meal eh, Sasuke." The ghoul said with a chuckle, the ghoul investigator felt a shiver go down his spine as he heard the glee in the ghoul's voice.

"Who are you?" he asked staring into the eye holes of the mask, all he could see was an orange glow.

"Me…I go by the name of Frankenstein." The ghoul said with a mock bow, his tail rattling behind him in an intimidating manner.

"Well, Frankenstein, you'll be dying today, and you shall make a fine Quinque." Sasuke said as he pressed the button on the handle of the case, it dropped to the floor open and Sasuke now had a chukuto shaped blade with red flesh like blade, with a dark blue hilt. Arcs of electricity danced around the blade.

"You'll make a fine meal!" the ghoul retorted with a distorted chuckle that freaked the Uchiha out.

Sasuke steeled his nerves before dashing at the ghoul. Frankenstein stood waiting for a few moments before leaping to the side dodging a slash from Sasuke, he leaned back evading a kick that the investigator had thrown. He used his tail to push himself into the air flipping a few times and landing back on the ground on his feet.

Sasuke growled before deciding to show no mercy, he clashed again with Frankenstein slashing his blade horizontally followed by a vertical slash, Frankenstein ducked under the first slash and leaned to the side for the other strike. Sasuke smirked as he thrust the blade forward, causing Frankenstein's tail to move infront of him and block the thrust.

Clang!

" **Chidori: Sharp spear!** " with that said the blade was envolped in electricity and it was able to slice through the tail and pierce Frankenstein's chest, there was a silence before the ghoul was shocked by thousands of volts. He let out a strained grunt before pushing himself away from Sasuke, his tail writhing in pain.

"My Quinque, Kusanagi, is able to slice through anything…and you shall die from it's cut." Sasuke said poising his blade at the ghoul.

"Well, then I guess I should get serious as well." Frankenstein said as black liquid burst from below his shoulder and engulfed his entire right arm with red/orange blade like claws for fingers, with sharp fins running along the the shoulders with a large one on the shoulder, red/orange veins decorated the arm and a spiral on his palm.

"A Chimera, good." Sasuke said as he tried the same trick only this time Frankenstein grabbed the blade with his transformed arm. Sasuke was punched on the stomach by the free hand before he was kicked away. He grunted as he felt something sharp pierce his shoulder, and he saw a claw digging into his flesh.

He could just feel the smirk on Frankenstein's masked face, as he tried to remove the claw another pierced his shoulder again. He glared at Frankenstein before just saying fuck it and removing the claws in a swift motion and retreating back.

He clutched his bleeding shoulder with gritted teeth before pulling out a kunai made of Quinque steel. He ran at Frankenstein, trying to get his sword back by slashing at the ghoul's arms. He let out a growl as he got close enough and chucked the projectile at the ghoul hitting it's shoulder causing Frankenstein to drop the blade. Sasuke smirked as he grabbed his weapon and rolled out of harms way.

"This is my last go… **Chidori: high voltage!** " he shouted as he the blade pulsed a few times and the flesh bulged and formed an opening at the tip, blue sparks formed before arcs of electricity danced around the barrel and a low hum could be heard.

And with a mighty roar Sasuke let the cannon loose, a beam of condensed Rc cells in the form of a powerful lightning beam. Frankenstein could not evade the blast and he was struck head on. An explosion shook the area before dust and smoke settled revealing the fallen ghoul.

Sasuke walked towards the supposed dead ghoul with a victorious smirk. He saw the rising smoke from the ghoul's corpse and was prepared, to call in for a ride as he loomed over the ghoul's corpse. The ghouls chest had a large gaping hole that still had some arcs of electricity traveling across it, his left arm gone and left side of his abdomen as well.

That was his ultimate attack and it was strong enough to take down an S+ rated ghoul with no problem, the only problem was that his weapon would require some time to cool down and be ready for use again. As he fidled with his ear piece trying to get it to work he didn't notice a black and red mist rise out of the ghoul and surround them both.

When his eyes landed on Frankenstein, it was too late the tip of his tail pressed against the investigator's chest, his claw grasping his shin so he would escape.

"Playing…dead." the ghoul muttered before the tail pierced through the ghoul investigator's heart and protruding out of his back with the beating muscle attached to the tip of the tail. Sasuke stared into the orange eyes of the ghoul before the tail retreated and exited from the entrance wound and into Frankenstein's claw arm, he made Sasuke look at the heart as he crushed it the blood spraying on both of them.

Sasuke fell to his knees his eyes rolling into the back of his skull before he fell to the side dead. The ghoul rose to his feet shakingly before hungrily staring at the fallen human.

"My meal is served." He muttered before he began to devour the dead man. He hungrily tore through flesh and bone, his teeth tenderizing the raw flesh, blood running down his mouth and neck. He ate whatever he could and had the decency to leave behind the face to be recognizable.

He spotted Chidori laying on the floor near the fallen Uchiha, he grabbed the blade and grinned before he devoured the flesh like blade, his body was surrounded by a red electric sparks before he cackled.

His frightening laughter echoed throughout the 9th ward on that day, many ghouls could smell fresh kills and were heading towards the battle ground while the humans hid and cowered in their homes.

Those ghouls paid dearly for their hunger as they were all slaughtered before they could even began with their eating. Instead they were the ones that got eaten.

"Motto, motto, **Motto!** " he shouted as bone like armor began to encase his form. He flexed his wrist the sound of snapping bones echoed, and he twitched his fingers.

" **Motto!"** He cried out to the heavens.

Naruto sprang out of bed breathing hard as sweat poured down his face. He sat in bed as he tried to calm down, unknowingly he woke up his partner.

"Naruto? are you okay?" Touka asked the blond who nodded and sent her a fox like grin.

"I'm fine Touka-chan…just had a nightmare that's all." He said and she sighed as she hugged him.

"They won't hurt you." She reassured him planting a kiss on his cheek causing both of them to blush.

 **End of chapter5.**

 **Omake- How to pick a mask.**

A 15 year old Naruto sat in front of Uta who had a sketch pad in his hands. He scribbled a few things on the paper as he designed the blonde's mask.

"So do you like leather?" Uta asked looking at the teen who shook his head.

"Nah, tends to be too hot." He replied.

"What's your favorite animal?"

"Foxes."

"Birth date?"

"10 October."

"Sexual orientation?"

"Umm…straight."

"Do you prefer petite or plump?"

"Err…either…does this have anything to do with the mask."

"No, do you like tattoos?"

"Sure…sure."

"Do you believe in ghosts?"

"Haven't really thought about it."

"Do you like clowns?"

"No, not really?"

"Would you consider joining the circus?"

"No, errr are you done?"

"If aliens were to abduct you and attempt to probe you, would you let them do so or would you fight back?"

"I would fight back."

"Would you fight titans?"

"What are those?"

"Would you kiss your male rival?"

"Hell no!"

"Do you believe in Jashin?"

"No…but I do have a friend who does."

"would you pierce your entire face?"

"No…my cousin did."

"what's your hobby?"

"traveling."

"Final question…what kind of mask do you want"

"A cool…one I guess."

"Done." With that said Uta showed him a design of a stitched mask.

"…cool…"

"I know."

 **End of Omake.**

 **So there's chapter 5, we got a glimpse of Naruto's past and when he killed Sasuke. Sorry for the Sasuke fans but I don't really like the dude much and just decided to kill him now, I'm sure your wondering who will be Naruto's worst enemy…that shall be revealed later bwahahaha! Anyways why did Naruto go by Frankenstein back then, well that you should have guessed why if you've been reading well. And yes Naruto does have a lot of masks, I just thought since a kitsune is said to have the ability to shape shift I thought Naruto should have many masks or something like that. I know the fight wasn't epic but I tried, they'll get better later on. P.S Sasuke's Chidori is based on Arima's Quinque. P.p.s. i'll probably update two chapters every week if i can and if i don't just know I got some serious writer's block.**

 **So the story shall continue on the canon on the next chapter. Just wanted to have some Naruto time.**

 **Worship thy and thy shall receive all that is desired**

 **~Ascension of a serpent 909.**

 **R &R NO FLAMING!**

 **Out!**


	6. Chapter 6

One of a kind.

Chapter6: Soft or weak.

Naruto groaned as the rays of the morning sun peeked through the curtains and tickled his eyelids. He tried to move his arm but felt weight on it. He tried to recall the previous nights events and remembered his date with Touka, he turned to see Touka hugging his arm as she slept in bliss.

'Can't wake her up now can I…or can I…maybe…but no!' he cursed his state of mind as he did his best to pry his arm away from the girl's powerful grip. He didn't realize how close he was getting to the edge until it was too late, he yelped as he fell over and Touka followed falling on top of him.

Her eyes flew open and she saw Naruto's pained expression, she looked on in shock and noticed her knee had landed on his groin, and she jumped back allowing the blond to let out a shriek of pain.

"I'm so sorry." She said kneeling next to him as he held back pained tears.

"I-It's okay." He said.

She nodded before standing up and placing her foot on his chest forcing him back down onto the floor.

"That's for waking up." She said with a glare adding pressure onto his chest, he stared into hers before smirking.

"You're cute when you're angry." He commented causing the purple haired girl to blush before she added more pressure and leaning down, she smirked as she flicked his forehead with her index finger.

"Got you little fox." She said in triumph before releasing him. Naruto blinked a few times before realizing what just happened.

"Hey that's my move!" He shouted and she smirked.

 **3 Days later.**

Naruto watched as Touka groaned in pain clutching her stomach, from what she had told him, she has been eating human food that was offered to her by her human friend from school. Naruto sat crossed legged and thought about how to help her.

He heard from Yoshimura that Touka hasn't been feeling well, and thought that maybe he could help and here he is. He sighed before standing up to answer Touka's door, he peeked through the eye hole and saw an orange haired girl around Touka's age.

He opened the door and the girl blinked several times.

"Ohayo!" she greeted with a bow, Naruto returned the gesture with his own slight bow.

"Is T-Touka in?" She asked with a blush.

Naruto nodded before walking back into the room.

"Oi, Touka, friend of yours is looking for you." He said and she perked up, the only friend she had was Yoriko.

She went to the door and saw her orange haired human friend with a pot in her hands.

"Touka-chan…Good luck." She whispered handing the pot to the purple haired girl, she gave a thumbs up and grin before leaving.

Touka stood there for a minute trying to understand what had just occurred.

"Err, Touka-chan, you've standing there for the past minute, what's so interesting there?" Naruto asked looking over her shoulder.

"I-it's nothing." She replied walking back in closing the door behind her.

'How am I going to explain in it to her?' She thought placing the pot on the counter. She opened it up and saw the food that Yoriko had cooked for her.

Naruto's nose wriggled a few times as he picked up the scent of human food, he sent a wary stare at Touka. He walked up to her and looked at the food.

"You still haven't recovered from your previous human voyage, what are you going to do with this one?" Naruto asked and she turned to him before pulling out a spoon and began eating the meal.

Naruto saw Touka on the verge of tears as she resisted the urge to vomit. He shook his head with a chuckled as he pulled out a spoon as well.

"Love is pain." Naruto commented as he too dug into the food, he paused after a few bites and heard his stomach growl in anger.

'Fuck!' he yelled in his mind as he headed for the toilet.

After emptying the contents he sat on the side clutching at his stomach, it's been years since he actually had human food. He didn't need to fake eating it as he hardly went out in public.

'How did you do it kaa-chan?' he asked himself before standing up and flushing the toilet. He washed off any vore on his face and went back to Touka, who had finished the meal and didn't look so good.

"I think you should take a break today, I'll take your shift." He said and she looked at him with a raised brow.

"Why?" she asked and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey, I kinda miss working here." He said before stopping and wagging his finger at him, "But no peeking of course." He stated with a smirk as he left her room.

Touka groaned as she threw herself on her bed trying to fight off the pain, her stomach was being stubborn and did not want to digest the food.

Naruto made another cup of coffee for a customer, he was the only one who could at least match Yoshimura when it came to the art of coffee making.

He set the cup down on the table with a smile before going back to the counter, the uniform brought back memories, good and bad memories but mostly good memories.

He could feel that someone was watching him, so diverted his eyes to Kaneki who flinched before going back to wiping an already clean table.

Naruto grinned but decided not to torture the kid.

" **You've gone soft.** " Kurama commented in his mind, Naruto rolled his eyes.

'What makes you say that?' He asked his tenant.

" **The old Naruto I know, wouldn't even think twice about scaring the shit out of someone, but you on the other hand you're just to considerate.** " Kurama replied and Naruto raised a brow at his words.

'Well I don't need to be like that…do I?' he asked his inner half.

" **Of course you, remember what your ambition is.** " Kurama stated with a chuckle and Naruto cringed at that.

'My ambition…my ambition…My ambition, is to kill…Minato Namikaze.' He thought as a dangerous gleam flashed off his blue eyes, a small grin pushed the corners of his mouth up.

 **CCG HQ.**

Minato Namikaze rank 1 investigator sat in his office musing on his paperwork. He stared at the stack of papers before he perking up as he could have sworn someone just whispered his name.

He looked around but saw no one, he sat back down and stared at the framed picture that sat on his desk.

The picture was of him, his wife and his son. That was the last time Minato was happy in his life everything went to hell after that.

He stared at his son's bright blue eyes, and his large grin. He felt a smile forming on his face but his eyes widened when the glass frame cracked, the fissure going down his son.

'I have a feeling that isn't a good sign.' He thought as the feeling of bad omen washed upon him and a shiver went down his spine.

'Not good at all.'

It was closing time for Anteiku, Kaneki had left early and met up with a bullied Nishiki who hadn't recovered from their last encounter. He had taken him back to his home where he met Nishiki's girlfriend Kimi. He spoke to her at the park about Nishiki's situation and promised to find some food for Nishiki.

He was now back Anteiku attempting to open the freezer to get some flesh for the ghoul. The freeze was sealed tight and he couldn't get through the thick steel doors.

'It's locked.' He thought.

As he thought about Kimi and Nishiki's relationship he, the light went on and he froze as he saw the bane of his existence, the black and orange eyes of Naruto Uzumaki.

"Oh, it's you. What are you doing here so late?" Naruto asked his eyes reverting to their blue shade.

"I just came to pick up my book." he lied but Naruto didn't have to know that, he seriously didn't have to know.

"Okay, just hurry up, I'm about to lock up." The blond stated before his ears perked, outside the glass door was a note and a rose.

Kaneki opened the door and opened up the note.

'A note and a rose, only person would do this.' The eye patched teen thought as he read the piece of paper.

Tsukiyama has kidnapped Kimi, and wanted him to come to a church nearby for some sort of event.

"Tsukiyama, ah well, it's your affair go deal with it." Naruto said as he went to his temporary room to do whatever it is he was going to do.

Kaneki just blinked before a knock on door grabbed his attention, he went to the door and opened it the bell ringing but luckily no one came to investigate.

He saw the battered Nishiki barely on his feet.

"Kimi, has returned." He said through gritted teeth.

Kaneki gave him the letter and Nishiki growled as he crumpled the note up in anger.

"Why would Tsukiyama…? This is terrible! Why would this happen? Why?!" he asked punching the floor.

"I'm the one that Tsukiyama is after." Kaneki replied and Nishiki looked up at him. "I'll go and rescue Kimi-san." Kaneki said.

"I'm coming with you." Nishiki said causing Kaneki's visible eye to widen.

"In your condition? What are you talking about?! That's crazy!" Kaneki shouted at Nishiki's foolishness.

"How am I supposed to lie down at home when Kimi is in this mess?" Nishiki replied with his hands shaking. Kaneki stared at the ghoul, who then stared him in the eye. "I have to go." He replied with a strong gaze.

What they didn't notice was Naruto's orange eyes watching them as they left, heading towards the church.

'How interesting.' He thought as his wings sprouted from his back, though smaller, he didn't want to attract unwanted attention.

Naruto watched on in interest as Touka somehow was able to find her way to the church. She and Kaneki tried to protect Kimi, but both were unable to defeat the gourmet. He watched as Tsukiyama's kagune pierced through Touka leaving a gaping wound.

His orange eyes blazed in fury as he jumped down from the ceiling where he was perched and landed with a barely audible thud.

His wings wrapped around him forming an animate cloak.

"Huh? Another uninvited guest! Did they not teach you people any manners!?" Tsukiyama cried out with a scowl as he glared at Naruto.

"Careful, you are using an unpleasant tone with me, Shuu." Naruto warned and Tsukiyama bared his teeth at the blond.

"I won't let anyone ruin my meal, no one! Not even you!" Tsukiyama shouted as he ran at Naruto his Kaguna forming a blade.

Naruto grinned as Tsukiyama thrust his arm forward the purple flesh sword attempting to skewer him, Naruto jumped into the air his wings unraveling, he shot several hardened crystals at Tsukiyama who was able deflect them all.

"You'd have to do better than that!" the Gourmet shouted with a large grin. Naruto just chuckled before his wings receded back into his Kakuhou. As he began to fall to the ground black liquid burst from his lower back and took the form of long whip like tails with dark orange bone like protrusions running down the tails, in total there were 6 tails.

Two of the tails shot forward and wrapped around Tsukiyama's arm, causing the man to struggle as he tried to free his arm from the appendages. The rest of the tails wrapped around each other forming one large and sharp tail with orange bone like tip.

"DIE!" Naruto shouted as his two tails pulled him towards Tsukiyama like a grappling hook, he went past the purple haired man and his large tail pierced through the mans abdomen, the man gave a loud scream of pain as he fell to his knees clutching his torn abdomen.

Naruto made his way towards Touka who was healing but at a very slow pace. He didn't notice a seething Tsukiyama make his way towards Kimi.

As Tsukiyama picked up his pace and ran towards Kimi he was stopped by Nishiki grabbing his tie.

"Nishiki? What are you a zombie? Just die already!" he exclaimed stomping on Nishiki's face.

This attracted Naruto who growled, his tails all combining to form a claw with orange bone like tips.

He spun around his tail following moving to his momentum, the tails swung around destroying the benches in the church, Tsukiyama looked up but it was too late, the claw slammed into him the tips digging into his flesh tearing some off. He flew against the wall crashing into the vertical surface and falling into a group of benches.

He was barely alive but Naruto decided this would be a good way for him to learn. He saw Kaneki tending to Touka, the human food had made her weak and slowed down her healing process, he on the other hand wasn't affected much.

He made his way towards Kimi one of his tails hovering above him as he was ready to kill the girl. He watched as Nishiki threw himself in front of him.

"Move Nishiki." Naruto commanded and the man just sat against the altar.

"Naruto-san! Stop!" Kaneki shouted for once facing the blond.

"You can't...she's like…Hide is to me, or Yoriki is to Touka…and how Touka is to you!" Kaneki said and Naruto growled. "What if Touka was the one up there instead of Kimi-san? Would you be able…to kill Touka!?"

Naruto growled even more before as he stared at Kimi, all of a sudden his eyes widened as he saw the visage of his mother. He began to step back.

'K-Kaa-chan.' He thought before looking down.

His tails vanished and were replaced by his wings, he jumped back his wings flapping once and he was gone, nowhere to be seen.

Kaneki sighed as he felt cold sweat on his forehead, he was sure that Naruto was going to kill Kimi, but something stopped the blond. He watched as Nishiki talked to Kimi, he looked down and saw Touka fade into a slumber.

"Naruto." was the last thing she said before she drifted off to an unconscious state.

Naruto sat on the roof of a building his wings wrapped around him as if giving him comfort, he stared at the moon, before chuckling at his situation.

'Hey Kurama.'

"… **Yeah.** "

'Remember when you said I've gone soft?'

" **Yeah.** "

'You were right pal…I've gotten weak…real weak.' Naruto replied with a ghost of a smile.

" **That wasn't a sign of weakness you know…just know that.** " Kurama stated before cutting the link.

Naruto grinned at his friends words.

'I know…I know…I've gotten weak in my own way, old pal.' He thought he knew that Kurama could still hear him.

"It's time for Naruto…to be…Naruto fucking Uzumaki." he said his wings unraveling and growing to their 5 meter glory, the spiral markings gave off an orange pulse.

 **End of chapter 6.**

 **Okay that was it, not much but there it is, and there is no Omake really couldn't think of anything at the moment. So Naruto's going to be a real ghoul after this, like you know bat shit crazy, but still friendly to an extant.**

 **And then there's Minato…what did he do, who is he to Naruto…well that's quite obvious, but what is Minato's fate. Things are going to get ugly between them.**

 **Couldn't update because of a stack of assignments that I had to finish. Damn them two weeks worth of work.**

 **Anyways thanks for the reviews, and to the guy who is pissed about the honorifics and stuff, yeah I noticed it a bit too late, but dude or whatever you are, it was just a mistake sheesh. Please review they give me motivation to write, and anyone wanna be my Beta I seriously need one. Again thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows! You're all the best!**

 **R & R**

 **Now I need to get some payback on some four armed guy who owes me a pair of shades!**

 **The serpent has left to perform some nutcracking shots and chest ripping fatalities!**

 **OUT!**


	7. Chapter 7

One of a kind.

Chapter 7: Long time absence.

It's been a month since the incident at the church, since then Anteiku has lost all contact with Naruto. Naruto himself has been keeping himself busy, away from Anteiku, away from Touka, and a month since the death of Hinami's parents, and a month since the death of Ghoul investigator Mudo.

Naruto sat on the edge of the rooftop as he watched his prey run from below, a gleam of glee shone off his orange eyes. A chuckle escaped his muffled lips. He stood up his wings acting as his cloak, the rain drops impacting against his form.

"How cute...he thinks he can outrun me." He muttered as he dropped off the ledge sailing towards the ground with great speeds, he landed with an earth shattering thump, as the area he impacted against broke apart.

He stood up as he dusted his knee.

"Superhero landing, bad on the knees and totally impractical, but cool." He said before walking after his prey who found himself against a break wall.

"S-Stay back!" he shouted as his a purple tail sprouted from underneath his dark red cloak.

"Whoa! No need to be violent, I just wanna talk." Naruto said as he stood in front of the Aogiri tree member who was sweating bullets behind his mask.

He stared into the orange eerie eyes of Naruto which sent a chill down his spine, and his Frankenstein mask wasn't helping the situation.

"I just want to know what your little band of friends is planning." Naruto said.

"I-I'll tell you nothing!" he shouted as he struck with his tail which was easily caught by Naruto's hand in a bone crushing grip. The Aogiri member squirmed from the pain.

"Now, I was being reasonable…now I'm going to kick the information out of you." Naruto stated as he tugged hard on the tail sending the ghoul towards him, Naruto lashed out his arm and struck the ghoul with a bone shattering lariat.

"Talk." He ordered and the ghoul nodded.

"I don't know what they are planning but they are at the 11th ward in an abandoned mall, that's all I know." The ghoul blabbered.

"See now that wasn't so hard was it now?" Naruto asked as he let go of the ghoul's tail, he nodded in response, but he did not notice the black tendril that ended his life with a swift stab through the neck going up to the skull.

"Good talk." Naruto said as his kagune retreated back to it's pouch.

'That's wasn't really helpful that's what the last twenty guys said…what could they be planning.' He thought leaving the scene his wings carrying him to the rooftops. He sat on the edge of the roof staring over the streets lost in his own muse.

'…Of course, how could I forget…the one person who would have such info is…Itori.' He thought as he shook the rain drops from his wings, he hated getting them wet.

'She's going to rip me a new one…or kill me, which is now that I think about it more painful than the former.' He mused as he paced around the rooftop, before sighing.

His wings flapped a few times before thrusting down hard sending him high up.

Itori sighed as she sipped on another glass of blood, it was raining, no one has entered the tavern for the past four hours…she was lonely. Yomo and Uta were busy going around doing whatever they were doing. So yeah she was very bored.

The door opened and her mood lightened up as she heard the door open and close, finally someone had to come to her rescue.

She looked up and saw that pale blond hair and those blue eyes, she felt her heart skip both in anger and in joy. As soon as the customer sat down in front of her, she swung her hand and slapped his cheek. The customer recoiled back before holding his cheek, and grinning at her.

"Hello, to you to Itori." The blond said with a chuckle causing Itori to smirk.

"Good to see you haven't gone soft on me Naruto." She said leaning over the counter.

"Soft…yeah, any who…how have you been?" Naruto asked the orange haired woman who shrugged her shoulders.

"Fine, but things without you get dull." She said with a wink which resulted in Naruto blinking.

"What?" he asked scratching the back of his head in confusion, Itori sighed at Naruto's obliviousness she forgot how dense the blond is.

"Never mind, so I heard from Uta that you were back around a month ago, why have you decided to visit me only now?" She asked with a stern gaze, Naruto chuckled in a sheepish manner as he sent her a friendly grin.

"Well you see…I've got nothing." He replied hanging his head in shame, Itori sighed before deciding to change the topic.

"So is this a friendly visit, a 'fun' visit or do you require some information?" she asked and Naruto looked around before getting a little serious.

"I need some info on a group that goes by the name of Aogiri tree." He said and she raised a brow before smirking.

"Oh, them, nothing much…I just know they've got some tough ghouls on their side including Jason. Another thing, is heard a rumor that they plan to resurrect the one eyed king, that's all I know…so let's talk about payment." She said with a sultry smirk as she ran a finger along Naruto's jaw-line.

"P-Payment methods? Itori, favor for an old friend?" He asked with a nervous chuckle which turned Itori's smirk into a grin, which sent shivers down Naruto's spine.

"Yes, old friends…with benefits." She whispered into his ear, and he gulped.

"I-I'm in a relationship with Touka." He said frantically this did not affect Itori much as she giggled mirth hidden in her eyes.

"Oh right Touka-chan, poor girl she's worried sick about you. You disappear for a whole month, you don't come to visit poor Hinami-chan…they haven't heard a thing from you, Touka even came to me asking about you, do you call yourself a good lover after all this?" Itori asked her devious side showing.

Naruto grimaced, yeah she was right, he forgot how dangerous Itori could get, especially if she wanted something. He felt bad for not talking to Touka, and what was that about Hinami.

"…what's wrong with Hinami?" he asked.

"Oh you haven't heard? Hinami's parents were both killed in cold blood by the CCG, but don't worry Touka avenged their deaths by killing the one responsible." Itori said before using both her hands to cup Naruto's face.

"So, as I was saying, lets discuss payment methods." She said.

Naruto groaned as the rays of the sun pierced through the blinds and woke him up from his blissful slumber. As he tried to move he felt weight over his chest, he groaned as the previous day's events replayed in his mind. He felt a wave of déjà vu, the last time he tried to move he fell and got his balls destroyed.

"Hey, Itori…can I move please?" he asked as he tried to wake the orange haired Ghoul to no avail. He tried once more this time he did get a response, a response he didn't want.

"Just another hour." She mumbled this time trapping him by wrapping her arms around his neck. He felt like screaming in frustration…wait, he could do that, but he would risk getting thrown out the window. He looked around before just deciding to tickle her to wake her up, running his fingers against her skin like light feathers, she giggled awaking from her sleep her grasp weakening.

Naruto was able to roll out of bed, he jumped in triumph as he was able to finally move. He peeked over the edge of the bed to make sure Itori was not upset.

She sat on the bed with her black lacy sleeping gown slipping off her shoulders. Her hair was a mess as she rubbed her eyes of any sleep, he had to admit she looked cute like that.

"Oh, it's morning already." She said staring at the peeking blond. She then grinned as she remembered why Naruto was in her room.

"You were excellent, you know, you sure you don't want to exchange Touka for me?" she asked and he nodded as he stood up.

"Aren't ye persistent." He said with a frown.

" **She's more…alluring than that bird of yours.** " He heard Kurama say and his eye twitched at his tenant's intrusion.

'Shut it you.' He shot back.

"It reminds me of those days you know." He heard Itori speak, he turned his focus on her as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"Of course it would." He said with a deadpan expression.

"You were more fun back then…I guess you have gone soft." She commented causing him to flinch before blinking.

"Wait soft as in how…sexual or personality wise?" He asked and she felt a large sweat drop form on the back of her head.

"Personality wise…but I see, you're still your old self." She said shaking her head. She went into the bathroom for a shower while Naruto sat on the bed.

'So they plan to bring a dead man back to life, that's a bit to crazy for my liking…I wonder how revived flesh taste's like. I'm sure it's twice as good, maybe better…I need to eat the one eyed king.' He thought with a silent cackle.

" **You need help.** " Kurama commented causing Naruto to growl.

'Didn't I say shut it you, and I know you want to eat revived flesh as well…it's calling out to us.' Naruto said his eyes quickly flashing to their eerie orange shade before going back to blue.

" **You should be focusing on Minato, not some dead man's flesh.** " Kurama replied.

'Whatever, it's not like I wanted to share anyways.' Naruto said folding his arms with a 'huff'.

" **Your rant just gave me a migraine…and I don't even have a head.** " His tenant said before the link was cut off.

'Maybe I should pay this Aogiri Tree a visit.' He thought walking into the bathroom only to be kicked out by Itori.

"Wait your turn!" she growled out and he nodded cowering in the corner from her vicious gaze.

Gaara was a simple young man, he didn't like much, nor did he despise much he was just neutral and easy going, but he did have his tendencies like now, as he used his Bikaku to restrain his two friends as they argued about senseless things, where was Naruto whenever you needed him.

"Hey guys bet you miss…what's going on here?" Naruto asked from the doorway as he saw Gaara's light brown binkaku tail with blue veins restraining both Zabuza and Yagura, while Yugito was pulling on Yagura and Haku pulling on Zabuza.

"Nothing, nothing just a little misunderstanding." Yugito said before roughly yanking Yagura's head back as the man tried to bite Gaara.

"Riiiight…anyways, I'll be in my room, and please don't make a mess, I'm tired of cleaning blood from the walls." Naruto said as he went to his room.

"You bastard!" Zabuza roared out swinging his blade arm trying to decapitate Yagura.

"What did I hurt the little demon's feelings?" Yagura asked mockingly.

"I didn't get a proper education!" Zabuza yelled out ready to kill the short man.

"That's no excuse for eating my lunch!" Yagura shot back through gritted teeth.

"Wait…is that what we arguing about?" Zabuza asked causing everyone to sweatdrop.

"Tou-san." Haku said with a shake of her head, what the hell was he fighting over then.

"You are truly dumber than I thought." Yagura commented during their moment of silence.

"Why you little, shotacon!" Zabuza cried out.

"Keep it down, before I dance around your corpses!" They heard Naruto roar our from his room, stopping them from their battle.

They all sat on the couch in silence fearing Naruto's wrath.

"Sooo, what's for supper?" Zabuza asked.

"I'll kill you!" Yagura shouted his anger back.

'Here we go again.' Thought the other occupants of the house.

 **End of chapter 7.**

 **I have been busy like hell, but I'm finally free, and can continue with the fic. Cookie for anyone who can identify the reference in the 5** **th** **paragraph. So Itori has finally made her appearance, and to be fair we don't see much of her in the anime, so I'll have to improvise! Again sorry for the absence, Respice, adspice, prospice. And I haven't abandoned my other fics don't worry.**

 **Remember Read and Review.**

 **I am out!**


	8. Chapter 8

**One of a kind.**

 **Here is a new chapter of One of a kind, We're reaching the climax of the first season and after that is done it'll be on a bit of a hiatus as I work on season two.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul or Naruto.**

 **Chapter 8: Grand entrance**.

* * *

Naruto felt a bit nostalgic as he made his way towards Anteiku, who wouldn't he hasn't seen them for the last month and so much has happened in such a short span of time. He should be more focused on Touka but he was more worried about Hinami, she had lost both her parents to the people that hunt them down every day of their lives, she had lost both her parents and he wasn't there to comfort her. That hit him hard. He couldn't go further into his thoughts as the scent of blood struck his nose.

He looked up noting that the sun had began to set and that the streets were empty, most likely people were trying to avoid the cold breeze. The scent of blood originated from where Anteiku was situated…something was wrong.

He increased his speed and reached the café within no time, he burst through the door and his eyes widened at the sight of a battered Touka resting against the counter. The front window had been shattered, tables had been flipped over and blood painted the walls and floor red.

"Touka…" she looked up at him, the emotion behind her eyes was like a raging sea. Pain, hatred, joy and confusion, they fogged her eyes. She wanted to jump up and hug in joy as well as castrate him out of anger for his disappearance, she also felt betrayed by him.

"W-What do you want?" she asked through gritted teeth as she made an attempt to stand up only for Naruto to slowly push her back.

"You shouldn't be moving." He said with a stern tone and she growled at him her eyes briefly flashing red.

"Don't act like you care!" she shot back and Naruto was surprised by her sudden burst of anger, but he did not let it deter him from tending to her injuries, she reluctantly let him treat her.

"Where were you hiding with your tails between your legs?" she asked and he sighed.

"I admit what I did was cowardly, I was a fool, an idiot and a bastard, call me as you wish…but all I ask is do not hate me…I'm not saying you should like me, just please don't hate me."

There was silence as the two stared into each others eyes, the silence was awkward, until Touka let out a stifled giggle which soon turned to full blown laughter, Naruto was a bit spooked by her laugher as he raised a brow.

"I just remembered how terrible you are when it comes to apologies." She said with a smile as she cupped his face with her hands.

Naruto let out a chuckle, as he grabbed her hands before helping her up as she used him for support. Both surveyed the damage that has been done to the small shop.

"Ayato, was here, they took Kaneki." She said and Naruto raised a brow at the mention of Touka's brother, Ayato.

"…So are serious about this one eyed king shit." Naruto muttered grabbing Touka's attention.

"One eyed king?" She asked staring at the blond who scratched the back of his head.

"Aogiri tree is planning to revive the One eyed king, for what I have no idea." He said and Touka was still confused by the newly gained information.

"We have to get Kaneki back." Touka said and Naruto nodded.

"We will do that, but first you need to rest. You are in no condition to be fighting for a while." Naruto pointed out only for Touka to elbow his ribs, he grunted from the discomfort and glared at her.

"You just came back, you are in no condition to be ordering me around." She warned with an icy edge to her voice, he gulped and nodded.

"I understand that…but please take it easy for the rest of the night." He said.

That is when the door opened, revealing Yomo and Yoshimura both had serious expression etched onto their faces.

"Gather up." Yoshimura said with a stern tone and both nodded.

Everyone was gathered in the room of Anteiku's second floor as they discussed what to do with the whole Kaneki situation.

"So you decided to finally show your face?" Nishiki said as he glared at Naruto who glared back, he knows what he did was wrong but he did not like it when people brought it up every time.

"That can be discussed later." Yoshimura said as he entered the room taking off his hat.

"Looks like everyone is here." Naruto said but Yoshimura shook his head.

"There will be a few others coming a bit later." The aged man said. "But lets get started now."

"This concerns the problems unfolding in the 11th ward, and the actions Anteiku is to take." Yoshimura began. " But before we get to that, I have to say…about the kidnapped Kaneki." At the mention of Kaneki's name Touka flinched as her eyes widened.

"You'll be served not to thinking we'll ever see Kaneki again." Yoshimura spoke shocking Touka.

"Hey, you old coot! Don't even talk like that!" Nishiki shouted as he stood to his feet glaring at the aged man.

"Stop!" Touka exclaimed and Nishiki turned to her. "Stop." She said this time with a soft voice.

"We're going, right? To save him? Well?!" Nishiki asked.

"Aogiri is made up of Ghouls who live for nothing but to fight. It will not be easy to sneak into their base and rescue Kaneki."

"No…it can't be…" Hinami was on the verge of tears as she hid her face with the couch. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Naruto send her a sad smile, she smiled back before turning back to Yoshimura.

"Moreover, we cannot ignore CCG's movements. They will probably be sending a detachment into the 11th ward soon to wipe out the Aogiri tree members." He let it sink into their minds before continuing. "If we did got to save him, there's a good chance that we'd be the ones who were exterminated."

"Hey, what is this? You're not thinking of abandoning him!" Nishiki was getting tired of the old man as he glared at him.

"I'm going." Touka said interrupting Nishiki. "What was the policy of this shop again?" She stood up and stared at Yoshimura. "Sir, if you're not going…then I'll go alone." She said shocking all the occupants of the room.

"I'm going too." Nishiki said shocking Touka. "I do owe him." He said feeling Touka's gaze.

"I want to help, too." Hinami said tugging on Touka's skirt. "Onii-chan is always helping me out, so…if there's anything I can do, I'll do it." She said grabbing Touka's hands.

"Hinami.."

Naruto watched the whole interaction with what appeared to be a bored expression, but who could tell, he always looked like this. His eyes would roam to whoever would speak.

" **You're oddly quiet.** " Kurama pointed out to the blonds silence.

'I find nothing to say at the moment.' He said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Let me say this, so there is no misunderstanding; I was planning to go rescue Kaneki." He said surprising the trio who had spoken up.

"However, I wanted you to know that I couldn't guarantee your lives, I know how you all feel. If you want to save Kaneki, you must stake your lives on it. In return me and Yomo will protect you with all our might, it is Anteiku's policy to help each other out, after all." He said with slight smile.

Before Touka could speak up, she was stopped by the old Ghoul. "There is one more thing." He said turning to face the door. "Come on in." he called out, they all turned to face the door.

"You! But why!?" the determined trio glared at Tsukuyama who had a smirk on his face.

"Amore! Heartbreak! Imagine, my best friend Kaneki, facing danger at the hands of some irrational bunch! No kidding." He said his voice turning rough.

"I'm against this! He doesn't have any desire to help Kaneki!" Touka shouted.

"With him along, it increases our chances of rescuing Kaneki, it's more encouraging having him as an ally." Yoshimura reasoned.

"Why are you still even alive?" Touka asked the man who was twirling his purple hair.

He threw his hands out. " 'Eat yourself.' I followed the advice you gave me." He said hugging himself. "As a result, look, you see?" he covered his face with his hands. "And in what came as an unexpected surprise, I taste pretty good." He said removing his hands from his face and licking his lips.

"In any event I'm against it! He's planning on eating Kaneki!" Touka was still not buying it as she spoke her mind.

"You need not to worry about that. I'll look after him, I won't let him pull anything." Yomo said as he stood at the doorway.

"Yomo, any movement from the CCG?" Yoshimura asked.

"Once the civilians are evacuated, they appear ready to mount an attack." Yomo said entering the room.

"Anteiku will rescue Kaneki under the cover of CCG's all-out attack, any objections?" Yoshimura stated.

"Naruto, you are to gather your group and meet us at the 11th ward, once you arrive alert me." Yoshimura said and Naruto nodded as he took his jacket from the coat hanger.

"Understood." He said putting it on.

He walked towards placing a hand on the door before looking over his shoulder.

"Hinami-chan, would you like to join me?" He asked the little girl and she nodded running after him.

"Alright, just make it on time you guys…it would be a shame to do all the work myself." Naruto said with a chuckle as he left with Hinami.

"The nerve of that guy." Nishiki muttered under his breath.

Naruto arrived with Hinami at his hideout, it was her first time seeing the place and she was a bit nervous meeting his team.

"Don't worry Hinami-chan, they're a harmless bunch." He said with a smile as he ruffled the little girl's hair.

She beamed at him as they entered the underground hideout and came upon a strange sight.

A red haired male was holding back a blonde woman who was trying to claw at brown haired man who was being held back by a green haired woman, while a tall dark haired man sat on the couch next to a girl around her age.

"I'll kill you!" Yugito roared as she tried to cut off Yagura's face.

"You have joined Zabuza's intellectual level." Yagura mocked as if he hadn't just missed a claw to the face.

"You bastard! I'll kill you, just you wait and see." Yugito warned.

"Yugito, this is pointless. Stop your tassel with Yagura, it was just a carton of milk." Gaara tried to be the voice of reason but Yugito seemed to not have heard him.

"Do they always do this?" The green haired one asked turning to the dark haired man who sat on the couch.

"He starts all the fights." Zabuza said glaring at Yagura, he was still not over what had happened two weeks ago.

Naruto sighed as he covered Hinami's ears and glared at his team.

"Will you all stop doing this shit this instant! Or pretty soon I'll be having a bonfire dance party with your corpses as the fuel for my flame!" Naruto threatened as his amber eyes came to life striking fear into their hearts, they stopped fighting and all sat on he couch.

"Good." Naruto said as he removed his hands from Hinami's ears.

"Onii-chan, what was that all about?" Hinami asked looking up at Naruto who shrugged his shoulders.

"Alright you lot, listen up." Naruto said as he stood in front of them his gaze roaming over them with Hinami standing next to him. "This is my little sister Hinami, say hi." He said glaring at them and they chuckled nervously as they greeted the girl.

"Awww, you're so adorable." The green haired woman said as she grabbed Hinami's cheeks and played with them.

"Thank you…I guess." Hinami said as the girl released her cheeks.

The green haired girl was Fu, she had joined Naruto's team a few weeks ago and is already happy with her decision to do so. She has mint green short hair with an orange clip. She has mocha brown skin with amber orange eyes. She wore a white sleeveless hoodie that exposed her mid-riff and wore a black sports bra underneath. She wore a pair of white stone washed jeans and red sneakers.

"We're going to be teaming up with Anteiku, and we'll be heading to the 11th ward. Some big superstitious shit is going on and we are going to go rescue Kaneri-"

"It's Kaneki." Hinami said.

"Right, Kaneki." He said and they all nodded.

"Finally, I get to see what you bunch can do." Zabuza said with a blood thirsty grin.

"Let me guess, CCG will be there?" it was more of a statement than a question.

"Yep, so bring your A-game on, because we're literally going to bring down the roof." Naruto said with a grin.

* * *

 **End of chapter 8.**

 **There you go people chapter 8 and we are about to see shit happen. There will be bloodshed, a lot of Chuck Norris references, and explosions. Something else...what was it? Ah, well I forgot, I'm sure it wasn't that important.**

 **R & R.**

 **The serpent is outta here!**


	9. Chapter 9

**One of a kind.**

 **Here's chapter 9, thanks for the reviews and all the support.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the two series or anything you might recognize as being owned by others.**

 **Chapter 9: Chuck Norris!**

* * *

Naruto and his team stood surveying the scene that was taking place below them. They stood on a nearby hill watching as CCG operatives surrounded the area, ready to breach in and kill every Ghoul in the building.

"That is a shit load of troops." Zabuza whistled.

"I sure wish we had Chuck Norris with us." Naruto said and they all turned to him, while Zabuza, Haku and Hinami raised a brow at his statement.

"Who is Chuck Norris?" Zabuza asked in confusion causing Naruto's eyes to widen.

"Only the greatest legend to ever live, the man is the epitome of legendary. Just a bat of his eye can destroy a mountain. It is said he once got shot, and the bullet left in critical condition. He also once had an arm wrestling match with King Kong…and that is the reason why they are making a remake."

"Wow, this guy sounds incredible. Where is he?" Zabuza asked and the rest face palmed.

"In the United States." Naruto said and Zabuza cursed.

"Crap, we could have used someone of his prowess on this mission." He said and Yagura seemed amused.

"Oh, you know the word 'prowess' I'm genuinely surprised." Yagura mocked, only to get punched on the face, by surprisingly the calm and silent Gaara.

"Right, anyways team, I'm about to make a speech so listen up." Naruto said awkwardly.

"Shit is about to happen right, and there will be death…get used to it. We are a team and we care for each other, we scratch each other's backs in and out of the bedroom…errr, what I am trying to say is, we shall kick ass, we shall make Chuck Norris proud…if they hurt you, hurt them back…if they kill you…walk it off." They all had sweat drops by the end of his speech.

"Well…good job, boss." Fu said awkwardly as she slowly pumped her fist up.

"Wow, that was…AWESOME!" Zabuza exclaimed with a large grin, the others shook their heads at the mans antics.

"You finally made it." Naruto said as he looked over his shoulder, the Anteiku members had arrived garbed in Aogiri cloaks.

"We better hurry up, we will go rescue Kaneki, Naruto you know what to do." Yoshimura said and Naruto smirked as his eyes took their orange tint.

"Oh and Naruto-kun, your mask." Uta said as he gave him a bundled item. Naruto unwrapped the bundle revealing plain mask with a color scheme of orange and black.

"It actually worked." Naruto mused and Uta sighed.

"It was tasking, it kept trying to kill me…you said it was docile." Uta said glaring at the blond who nervously chuckled.

"Docile…for the moment." He said as he placed the mask over his face, as his eyes flashed orange his mask pulsed orange before bulging and wrapping round Naruto's face and taking the form of fox mask with squinted eyes giving an ominous glow of orange.

"…Hey where's mine!?" Zabuza exclaimed turning to the mask maker who shrugged his shoulders.

"Who are you?" he asked the tall man who slouched dejectedly.

"Enough, let's get this under way." Yoshimura said with a stern tone as everyone got serious.

"Right, You guys should get going…we're about to bring the roof down on this building." Naruto said and Yoshimura nodded going with his team.

"Masks on." Naruto said and his own team did as he said donning their respective masks.

Gaara's mask resembled a tanuki with blue marks. Yugito's mask took the form of a blue cat with darker blue flame like markings. Yagura's mask was a grotesque turtle like creature with the lower jaw filled with sharp teeth. Fu's mask had a knight like appearance with slits for eyes, it completely hid her facial features. Zabuza sported an oni like mask with grinning expression and small horn protrusions on the forehead, it was a dark shade of purple. Haku wore a plain white mask with thin eye holes and red swirl like lines on the cheeks.

"To Valhalla!" Naruto roared as the CCG began their own assault on the building with an explosion taking place.

Naruto's wings came to life unraveling from their cloak like form. Naruto took to the sky and blended with the night sky. The orange markings on his wings gave a bright glow upon the area.

"T-Taicho, A-Akuma!" One of the CCG operatives pointed at the flying Ghoul.

"Stand on high alert!"

Naruto landed on the roof and was met by a squad of Aogiri members who all were ready to combat him.

"Oh dear, a welcoming committee…how kind of you." Naruto said as he walked towards them, the opposition stood unnerved at the imposing figure of Naruto.

"S-Stay back!"

"Don't you want a hug?" Naruto asked holding his arms out, the Aogiri members looked at him quizzically.

"W-What?" the leader of the small group asked.

"I said hug me." Naruto said slowly moving forward, his arms still held out.

"This guy's a nut job."

"…HUG ME!" it was quick and unexpected as Naruto grabbed the leader in a tight bear hug, holding tighter as the man breathed. His teammates couldn't do anything except watch as their leaders head popped like the cork of a Champagne bottle.

Naruto dropped the lifeless body and turned to the remaining two, who were ready to run away.

"…Hug me, or I'll pop your heads as well." Naruto demanded and the two looked at each other before reaching out to the blond, who smirked behind his mask as his wings completely wrapped themselves around the two Aogiri members, they struggled to escape trying their best only for Naruto's wings to crush them, Naruto unraveled his wings revealing the pile of mush that used to be ghouls.

"Well…that was fun." Naruto said as he entered the building through the roof.

* * *

Zabuza was having fun, he hasn't had this much fun since he fought Naruto and that was months ago. Not a single thought would disrupt his ambition to decimate all that stood in his path, human or ghoul he cared not. His blade like arm would tear, slice and decapitate those who were foolish enough to exist in front of him…Yeah, he was having fun.

"D-Demon!" A ghoul cried out only for him to be bisected a second later, his two halves slamming into the wall he stood in front of.

"Midori!" his ally called out only to join him second later as the blade burst through his skull splitting it in half.

"Lets get out of here!" he couldn't get out because Zabuza had stabbed through his heart and spine.

"This guy is a monster." Another one dead with a blade shoved into his mouth.

Zabuza now stood in a hallway bathed in blood, corpses lay all around, some in places that should be impossible. Some were still alive but were on the doorstep of death. He let out a cackle as he flicked the blade of his kagune of any blood that was present on it.

"Tou-san, must you be so brutal?" Haku asked her father who shrugged his shoulders with a low chuckle.

"At times a ghoul's gotta be a ghoul." He said before walking away with Haku following behind him.

Yugito stuck to the ceiling avoiding a barrage of bullets from a group of CCG operatives who were terrible shots so far.

'Storm troopers.' She thought with an amused grin.

She leaped off the ceiling and pounced on a poor chap who had been too focused on reloading. He let out a scream of terror as Yugito's thin yet long and sharp claws stabbed into his chest before his rib cage was pried open by the female ghoul.

"Oh my god!" his partner was at a loss for words, before he was quickly decapitated by the same claws.

"Don't just stand there, shoot the bitch!" again they fired at the cat masked woman who laughed as she evaded the bullets with ease, she crouched giving her two tails enough momentum to sweep all the CCG troops off their feet.

"Now Shukaku!" Gaara jumped over Yugito with his right arm being monstrous in size with sharp claws. He slammed it down on the fallen CCG operatives crushing their bones and organs.

"How many does that make it?" Yugito asked standing next to Gaara.

"Probably 45." Gaara replied with his usual hoarse voice.

"Still not enough to beat Naruto's record." She said shaking her head before they continued through the building.

"These guys choose quantity over quality ya know." Fu stated as she hovered above a myriad of fallen enemies, that she had just dealt with.

"You are more vicious than you appear, I presumed you to be weaker than Zabuza's daughter." Yagura commented as he just punched hole through a ghoul's chest.

"Hmph, Naruto-kun chose me for a reason, ya know." She said with a pout and Yagura briefly stared at her before turning back to a foolish ghoul who had tried to sneak up on him. He shot his grotesque spiked tail through the man's forehead killing him.

"I thought it's because you flirted with him." He replied and Fu blushed before growling at the turtle themed man, she understood why everyone didn't get along with him.

"You're a dick you know that." She said and he just walked away.

"I have one." He said in the distance.

'Out of everyone…I had to be paired up with him.' Fu thought with a frown as she followed the pale blond man.

Naruto found himself surrounded by a group of CCG investigators, all armed with quinque ready to get rid of him once and for all.

"Make this easy on yourself and give up scum." A brown haired investigator said, the unique thing about him were the red claw like markings on his cheeks.

"You smell a lot like a dog…are you a zoophile?" Naruto asked and the man growled as he heard one of his colleagues snort at the joke.

"I'll kill you." He said as he attacked with a drill like blade that attempted to drill into Naruto's chest.

"Easy there fella." Naruto said sidestepping the attack, and grabbing the hilt of the blade his orange orbs peering into the slit eyes of the investigator.

"Do forgive…but I have to put you down." Naruto whispered as he quickly disarmed the operative and stabbed him with his own weapon the drill completely destroying his heart.

"H-He just killed the Taicho!" one of the underlings said in shock, before he too was stabbed through the heart by the same weapon.

"Did you say something?" he asked with a cackle that sent shivers down the two remaining men.

"Please…have mercy?" one of them begged as he got down on his knees tears threatening to spill from his eyes.

"Okay…run along now." Naruto said pushing the broken men down the hallway allowing him to survive the massacre.

"Grrr! Coward! I won't bow to you bastard!" The last one said with a glare.

"Oh well…you are dumber than you look." Naruto said as grabbed the man by the throat lifting him up with one hand.

"See you in hell." The man said with a smirk as he spat on Naruto's mask.

"I was simply going to break your neck…but, have you ever wondered how your organs look like?" Naruto asked and the man hitched on his breath as he felt something painful in his abdomen…he looked down and saw his organs slowly spilling out from a fist sized hole.

"Enjoy the show." Naruto said tossing the man to the side like a rag doll, causing the man even more pain as he landed on his half-way out stomach.

"AHHHHH!"

The eerie scream echoed throughout the building, all those who were fighting stopped whatever they were doing and felt shivers go down their spines…whole…and bisected.

'Naruto/boss/Naruto-kun.' His team thought with cringes.

* * *

 **End of chapter 9.**

* * *

 **Omake- Chuck Norris!**

Naruto and his team stood over the hill watching the battle commence. Naruto couldn't help but feel that something epic was about to take place.

"Ummm, Naruto-san what are we waiting for?" Haku asked the blond haired man.

"I sense a presence in the awesome moment spectrum." Naruto said in concentration.

"What?" she asked as everyone felt a large bead of sweat form on the back of their heads.

"I sense…I sense…Chuck Norris!" Naruto said spinning around to gaze a few feet away from them.

His team turned and saw a man shadowed by the moon behind them. said man wore a long tan coat with a dark red shirt underneath and black pants and dark brown cow boy boots. He had on a matching cow boy hat. A gruff beard present on his face and short cut hair, and a narrow gaze from his eyes.

"C-Chuck Norris-sama." Naruto said as he got to his knees and bowed his head.

"Get down you fools, a god stands in front of us." Naruto said as his kagune tails sprouted and forced them to their knees.

"This is the great Chuck Norris?" Zabuza asked and the man tipped his hat as acknowledgement to what he had said.

"What have you gotten yourself into now Naruto?" The man asked.

"It's not my fault Chuck Norris-sama, it's the people in that building." He said and the man nodded as he stepped forward walking past the kneeling team.

"I'll deal with this." He said leaping of the hill and landing below creating a wide crater, shocking everyone.

As he entered the building screams of terror and agony filled the air, soon the entire area shook and the building collapsed. Chuck Norris stood among the rubble with Kaneki over his shoulder.

"Whoa." Naruto and his gang stared in awe at the legend as he just did what took a whole team a lot of effort in just a few seconds…alone.

"Whoooa, Chuck Norris-sama!" Naruto cheered.

* * *

 **End of Omake.**

* * *

 **So there you have it Chapter 9, now that was Kiba that Naruto killed. I know he was killed off really fast and easy. He was just there to make an appearance, he won't play an important role, I'll probably introduce others later on, but they won't be that influential to the story. Naruto is a Chuck Norris fan…just like me. The members of Naruto's group are grouped in two's just like the Akatsuki, except for Naruto, he does things solo.**

 **Thanks for all the support so far, if you want to see something in the fic review and PM me about it and I'll see what I can do about it. If you want easy updates and catch ups, you can friend me on Facebook, or Twitter. If you want to do so PM and I'll send you the details.**

 **R & R.**

 **The serpent is chugging down glass upon glass of whisky…so if this wasn't good blame it upon it.**

 **I'm outta here.**


	10. Chapter 10

**One of a kind.**

 **Here's chapter 10, so and so...enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the two series involved...I just fantasize about owning 'em.**

 **Chapter 10: Slaughter over bonding.**

* * *

The 11th ward was in a state of chaos, the streets were empty all were inside in fear of being caught in the cross fire. CCG investigators had swarmed the shopping center located within the district, breaching in to annihilate the Aogiri Tree organization right there and then…this is one battle that will separate the strong from the weak…probably from decapitation.

"It's oddly quiet, I haven't heard the mad cackle of Naruto in a while." Gaara said as he walked up a flight of stairs with Yugito following.

"You're right…it isn't like him to be so silent…do you think…" Yugito said with a grimace.

"Unlikely, it takes more than this take him down." The redhead spoke as they finally reached the next floor, which had been cleared most likely by Zabuza and Haku.

"I have to give them credit, they know how to kill." Yugito said as she leaned against the wall.

"Hmmhm…we will continue on in three minutes." Gaara informed his partner and she nodded

The blond in question had been strolling through many empty halls, he could still hear the sound of battle from below, but he was curious about a scent that he picked up a while ago. It was so familiar, it kept giving him a flash of images of that day, could it be…was it that MAN. He stopped as he thought about it, if it were said man, it would be his lucky day. His sick yet peaceful walk had turned into a mad dash as he followed the scent.

Rank 1 Ghoul investigator Minato Namikaze aka the Yellow Flash called such due to his signature weapon Hiraishin and his incredible swiftness, patrolled a hallway littered with bodies of his fellow investigators and some ghouls, they all seem to be killed by the same person.

'Those are some deep cuts, Rinkaku probably…doesn't appear to be a team player…that's if they are part of Aogiri.' Minato thought as he crouched near a downed Investigator examining his wounds, this one had been slashed horizontally across the bridge of the nose nearly splitting the head off.

'A clean cut…must be an S-rank.' If he was going to say anything else he couldn't as he rolled to the side avoiding a dangerously fast tendril that had crushed the investigator he was examining.

"You live up to your moniker." An eerie voice spoke from the darkness of the hallway.

Minato watched as the black and orange flesh like tendril retreat back into the darkness. He narrowed his eyes hoping to at least get an outline of his attacker.

"And who might you be?" Minato asked as he hovered his thumb over the release button of his case. He heard a set of foot steps before his attacker revealed himself.

He was garbed in a black sleeve-less tight spandex shirt with a dark orange tribal swirl on the chest and back surrounded by tail like streaks. He had on dark red opera-length finger-less gloves and he had on grey baggy pants and dark red leather boots that reached his knees, with steel toes. He has pale blond hair spiking out backwards falling to his shoulder-blades with two jagged jaw-length bangs framing his fox styled mask. Wrapped around his waist was a black tail with orange bone like protrusions.

"How you hurt my heart Namikaze…but it is understandable, it's been quite some years since we last interacted. I was young at the time, I used to look up to you, to me you were like a god among men…I was sourly mistaken. A once great man, became my most hated villain, one that I always imagined skewered high above skewered by my wrath. The day you killed my mother…the day you killed you wife Kushina Uzumaki, I made a promise to her…a promise to myself…I made it my ultimate goal to destroy you…Tou-san…and you can Believe that!"

Minato's heart skipped a beat, the man standing in front of him was his son…the son he has been searching for, for the past 18 years was here, and it looked like he wouldn't escape this family reunion without a few deep gashes and most likely a missing arm.

"N-Naruto…"

Naruto let out a low growl as he took one step forward.

"Please let me explain-" Minato found himself avoiding a rather quick yet powerful fist that struck the wall he was standing in front of.

"Explain…EXPLAIN! What is there to explain, you murdered my mother! Was it a mistake, did you trip, fall and stab her with you weapon by accident cause that would be hilarious!" Naruto had lost all sense of thought as he ranted at his father.

" **Calm down Naruto…you're acting sluggish.** " Kurama said as he tried to calm down the blond who let out a chuckle as he controlled his breathing.

"Naruto…there was no other way." Minato had no idea how he could explain it to his son, but what he said seemed to have made him even angrier as a second tail sprouted from his back.

"No other way…no other way! You are a sick demented bastard!" Naruto once again lunged at his father who barely evaded the pouncing Naruto.

"It was for your safety!" Minato yelled.

"I don't give a shit about my safety! You took away what gave me sanity in this God damned world!" the blond haired ghoul was able to catch his father off guard by snaking a third tail in the mess of bodies and deeply graze his shin.

Minato grunted as he felt the sharp pain shoot up his leg as he saw a thin tail trying to dig into his leg. He jumped back and clicked the button on his case revealing his weapon Hiraishin, a medium length dark grey three pronged blade with a ring at the hilt, it sparked with yellow static.

"If you won't listen, I'll have to contain you." Minato declared with a narrowed gaze.

"…We shall see about that." Naruto said as he pounced at Minato.

* * *

Everyone in the building stopped as they felt the building shake from a powerful impact.

'So the day has arrived.' Gaara thought with a sigh.

"I never anticipated his father would be here." Yugito said as they stood in their full group with only Naruto missing.

"Wait whose father?" Zabuza asked looking between the two.

"Naruto's father." Yagura said, causing the new members of the group to raise their brows.

"Father? What's this about his father."

"His father is a CCG investigator…and is responsible for his mother's death." Yugito informed, and Zabuza did not expect this information.

"That's a bastard of a move." Fu commented as her mind drifted off to their blond leader that she has known for a short while.

"Yes it is, and Naruto has devoted most of his life to hunting down the man…today is the day the face each other in over 18 years." Yagura said.

"We should go help him out." Fu suggested.

"No, the best we can do is to keep out any unwanted guests into their fight." Yugito said.

"But-" Fu tried to argue but was silenced by the glare sent to her by the older female.

"Naruto's orders."

"O-Okay then."

* * *

Touka did not know why her mind wandered to her blond partner, this always happened when something crazy was about to take place. The atmosphere of his battles were mostly subtle and barely noticeable but, within her she could sense this battle was different. He was fighting his father.

"What's wrong?" Nishiki asked the purple haired girl.

"It's Naruto." She replied, Nishiki raised a brow in confusion.

"Yeah, what about him?"

"He's battling his father." This further confused the spectacled young man.

"Father? Why would he be fighting against his father?"

"Long story short, his father is a dove and killed his mother." She said and Nishiki nodded, he could sort of understand how Naruto was feeling about that kind of thing.

"Right, we should hurry up and get Kaneki then we can assist Naruto." Nishiki said pulling Touka from her spot.

Minato grunted as he slammed against a wall, coughing out a glob of blood. He had underestimated his son, he doesn't remember him being able to produce such Kagune, he was certain that he had only inherited his mother's Rinkaku Kagune, but so far he had seen him produce an Ukaku Kagune as well as a Koukaku Kagune.

'Is it possible for a Ghoul to obtain different Kagune types with some sort of method?' he thought as he warily watched his son who had a healing gash across his chest.

"You're sloppy oldman…mother was a SS-rated Ghoul, she gave you quite the tough time…you've been sitting on your ass for a very long time." Naruto mocked as let out a cackle running towards his father, who grunted as he launched his sword at Naruto, the blade traveled so fast that the ghoul was caught by surprise as it stabbed into his abdomen and pinned him to the wall. He let out a pain howl before growling watching as his father rushed in for the finishing blow.

'Ne **ver!** ' he roared along with Kurama in his mind as his back burst open a flood of red liquid painting the entire wall red and multiple tendrils shot out completely covering Naruto's form and rushing at Minato who halted in his haste and flipped back take cover behind a pillar. The tendrils slammed into the pillar with so much brute force that the impact sent Minato flying from his hiding spot.

'What the hell! That's Kushina's signature technique.' He thought as he scrambled to his feet dodging the angry and vicious whips.

* * *

Ghoul investigator Marude watched the building with folded arms awaiting their victory over the Ghouls. He raised a brow as he felt a slight tremor originate from the building, he shrugged it off as just something large crashing, however he did not anticipate to see a barrage of tendrils shoot out through the side of the building.

"HOLY CRAP!" he exclaimed jumping back as he saw the tendrils snake along the building and bore through different parts of it like earthworms.

"Report! Report! Will someone fucking report!" He ordered through his earpiece, all he got was screaming and sounds of surprise and pain.

"What is going on in there!?" he asked through gritted teeth.

* * *

Yugito and Gaara were forced to jump over dozens upon dozens of red/black/orange tendrils that impaled anything in their path. The Doves they were currently facing were quickly killed by the tendrils that appeared to have a mind of their own.

"T-That's Naruto." Yugito said in shock at seeing the large scale Kagune burrow through the building like a sheet of paper.

"I've never seen such a thing." Gaara commented in awe.

* * *

Zabuza has seen many things in his life, some good and some bad…but in his whole 30 years of roaming this planet, never has he seen what was fast coming towards his and Haku's direction. An ocean of red/black/orange tendrils was on a collision course with them.

"What in the name of Chuck Norris is that!?" He exclaimed grabbing Haku and running down the narrow passage and hoping over the railing to avoid the sea of tendrils.

'What Ghoul could posses such power?' Zabuza thought as he landed on a different level, which also had parts of the tendrils.

'These things stretch all over the building.' Haku thought as her father released her from his grip.

She saw her father poke at the tendrils, and they let out an orange pulse of light.

"These look oddly like Naruto's Kagune." Zabuza said as he suspected the blond was behind this.

* * *

Yagura and Fu watched the onslaught of tendrils from their spots on a pillar with interest. Yagura already had an idea on what was happening, while Fu was both clueless and frightened at the sight of the snake like creatures.

"Alright I'm freaking out now! What is going on!?" Fu cried out turning to her rather clam partner.

"Naruto is what's happening." Yagura replied.

'WHAT!? Naruto-kun is responsible for this.' Fu thought in fear and awe.

"Your crush can be a monster when he wants to." Yagura commented with a chuckle.

Fu blushed at the mention of her crush on the blond before turning back to watch the destruction his Kagune was causing.

"Oh, Naruto-kun as decided to murder someone." Uta said with a small smirk as he witnessed what Naruto was capable of.

* * *

"He must be in a battle with his father." Yomo said causing Tsukiyama to gain a questioning look.

"Oh so the psychopathe has daddy issues." Tsukiyama joked only to receive two pairs of deadpan expressions.

"Watch your tongue or you won't have one." Uta warned with a glare.

"I'll note that from now on." He said with a nervous chuckle

* * *

Yoshimura took Naruto's outburst as his cue to re-introduce the Owl as he transformed into Kakuja form standing taller than his frail self and taking off to the roof of the building.

Touka and Ayato stopped their vicious bout as numerous appendages burst from below them and proceeded to destroy anything standing in their way.

"What!?" Ayato exclaimed as he was slammed into a large air con leaving behind a deep dent.

Touka braced herself for impact expecting the tendrils to attack her but they stopped mere inches from her, they seemed to be 'sniffing' at her, one reached out and stroked her face before joining the others on their rampage.

'Naruto.' She thought.

* * *

Hinami stood far from the building watching with Irimi and Koma, they could clearly see the tendrils wrapping around the building like a boa.

"Onii-chan." Hinami said as she hugged Irimi for comfort, said woman offered the little girl what she needed as she hugged her smaller form.

"Hmm, that is something alright." Koma commented scratching the back of his head.

* * *

 **End of chapter 10.**

 **There it is, next chapter will have more fighting between Naruto and Minato. You must be wondering what the hell is up with the huge scale Kagune, why did Minato kill Kushina, will Naruto ever forgive his father, why is Minato so weak (Sort of already explained** … **and Naruto has been training for 18 years for this moment.). I know I'm pushing a Ghoul's capabilities when it comes to Naruto, but the mystery of what happened in the first Chapter is still floating about in the air.**

 **A guest Reviewer had mentioned something about Naruto showcasing some of his cannon abilities, I doubt I'll be able to add that into that fic, but there will be something involving Sasuke's sword that he devoured earlier in his life.**

 **There is no Omake, cause I couldn't really think of anything with this kind of atmosphere.**

 **A serpent shall only truly ascend once he is acknowledged…so please Review, please, pretty please with a bloody cherry on top…fine…please!**

 **R & R.**


	11. Chapter 11

**One of a kind.**

 **Here it is Chapter 11...when writing this I was a bit delirious from a lack of sleep...so forgive me if it all seems a bit too impossible.**

 **Disclaimer: Nothing has changed I own nothing! except for my PS4...yes my precious PS4...precious.**

 **Chapter 11: More anger.**

* * *

Minato has never been so injured before in his entire career as a Ghoul investigator, never, not even his wife had ever damaged him so much and she was one of the most dangerous ghouls to exist. His son on the other hand, well he just cut him up like piece of steak.

His white special coat had been torn to shreds, his weapon lay somewhere he lost it during the barrage of dangerous tendrils, his left arm had been so badly cut up that the muscle was visible, his left leg also had some flesh missing from it and he was deaf in his left ear and his eye was bloodshot. He dropped to one knee still looking up at the huge mess far from him where the tendrils stretched out from, Naruto's form had been hidden for the entire duration so far.

'Is this still the Naruto I raised?' He thought in horror.

He heard the sound of something moving and focused back on Naruto's hidden form that was wrapped in a cocoon like construction made from the tendrils.

"I'm surprised you're stil **l standing.** " He heard the odd voice that sounded like Naruto's with dark edge to it.

The cocoon unraveled allowing for Naruto to step out, looking…well different. He was covered head to toe in what appeared to be skeletal armor with sharp orange/red claws on his hands and feet, his mask still fox like but with a more demonic appearance, his hair had taken a wilder look with tints of red, his eyes were brighter and scarier. The rest of the armor was black with four orange tendrils hovering above his shoulders.

'Kakuja!?' Minato thought in shock at the ability displayed by his angered son.

"I'll have to d **o something about that**." Minato wasn't really sure on what his son said because only his right ear was functioning at the moment.

He watched as the many tendrils receded from all over the building and back into the wall of red and into Naruto's back. There was silence for a what felt like hours before a large pair of wings burst from Naruto's back his signature wings looking more horrifying then ever, with what appeared to be an actual eye at the center of each wing, throbbing veins surrounded the orbs with the wings taking a flesh like appearance with the tips gaining metallic blade like ends, below the wings two tails with black plates with sharp hooks along the sides and orange/red segments between each plate, the end of the tails had a sharp long narrow dagger like tips.

Naruto unleashed a loud and yet frightening screech that could be heard and felt for miles.

The fully armed Naruto glared at Minato and spotted the man's sword at his feet. He picked it up and threw it at his father who caught it with a surprised look.

"Stand up a **nd fight**." Naruto said as Minato shakily got to his feet and steeled his nerves ignoring his injuries, this would be the fight of his life.

Minato decided to treat his son as an actual threat and cut all relations to him for the length of the battle. He added pressure to the hilt of his quinque lighting up the blade with yellow sparks. He used his impressive speed to reach Naruto and slashed at him aiming for the chest, the weapon struck but he immediately felt the recoil as he was pushed back with a numb pain in his wrist.

'Okay, then don't hit the armored plates.' Minato noted as he watched Naruto take his turn to attack him. He sent his tails at Minato in a pincer like attack, with them attacking him from different directions.

Minato crouched before jumping high to avoid being skewered by the ends of the tails, he flipped in the air in an impressive show of acrobatics as the tails redirected to attack him while he was airborne. He spun around and spotted the unprotected underbelly of the tails and slashed at them leaving deep gashes on them. The tails retreated, but Minato did not get the reaction he wanted as Naruto simply stood unflinching, the gashes on his tails instantly healed.

'Okay, different tactic.' Minato thought as he examined Naruto closely and noticed that there were places that his armor did not cover…the only problem was that they were pretty damn small and nearly impossible to penetrate…but never say never.

Minato set the thin unprotected slit on Naruto's chest as his main target, and would have to stab him with all his got just to do it.

Naruto saw Minato's distracted look and grinned as he used his impressive speed to appear in front of his former father and deliver a bone crunching fist to the man's jaw sending hurtling into a pillar. Naruto did not let up on his attack as he appeared again in front of his father and kneed him on the abdomen, and proceeded to perform punch after punch on the man's chest nearly crushing his rib cage from the sheer force of the blows. The blond Ghoul wrapped his hand around Minato's throat and lifted him with ease slowly adding pressure.

Minato struggled as he repeatedly hacked away at Naruto's arm, with only small chips of the armor falling off. Naruto tilted his head at the futile attempt, he shook his head as he used his free hand to deliver a back hand at the struggling man knocking him senseless.

"I am disappointed… **You can't even fight back!** " Naruto did not sound happy, he threw Minato off to the side allowing the man to recover.

Minato suspected that he had a few broken ribs from the lashing of fists from Naruto, but that will not bring him down, no, it just made him even more determined to bring Naruto down.

He stood back up faster than Naruto had expected, he held his blade tightly and decided to show his son why he was called the Yellow flash. He reached into his damaged coat and pulled out three miniature versions of his blade, only the size of his hand. He threw them at Naruto used his wings to shield himself from the projectiles, upon impacting against his wings they exploded taking chunks of flesh from wings. Naruto let out an annoyed grunt as he unraveled his wings allowing them to heal, however he did expect to be blinded by a bright yellow flash shortly after being visually impaired he felt a thousands upon thousands of electric volts entering his body and he was blasted back bursting through a pillar and entering a wig store.

The Ghoul let out a pained grunt as he finally regained his vision and looked down at his chest were there was a large piece of flesh and armor missing. He looked up and another flash blinded him, this time he felt something bury itself into his open wound and another volt of electricity flowed through his body from the inside. He let out pained wail as he writhed in pain desperately grasping at the blade lodged into his chest trying to pull it out, but to no avail.

"Calm down Naruto, you're only injuring yourself." Minato said as he stared at his son's injured body.

The younger blond seemed to listen, but that did not last forever as he tried to remove the blade again only for Minato to push it even deeper, Naruto's Kagune were not responding due to being temporarily shut down by the opposing volts from Minato's Hiraishin.

"Naruto…everything's going to be alright…we'll be back together and be a happy family…" big mistake on Minato's own fault at saying that. Naruto could not believe what his former father had just said…family after what he did…they were no longer family!

" **HAAAAAAAA!** " Minato was blown back as the once yellow sparks on his blade turned red originating from Naruto. The red electricity electrocuted the older blond as he flew back out the store leaving his blade still lodged into his son.

Naruto with all his might ripped out the blade and glared at it, his mask slowly ripped apart at the mouth like a tearing wound revealing his bloodied mouth filled with sharp teeth. He brought the blade to his mouth and bit down hard on it ripping off a large piece of it and hungrily chewed at it before swallowing, he took another bite, then another until the blade was half the length it originally was.

Naruto watched as the wounds he had sustained healed from the quick refill of RC cells from Minato's blade. He forced the life back into his Kagune and threw the blade at the recovering Minato.

" **Family! Family! There is no more family!** " Naruto exclaimed as he jumped out of the store his Kagune growing with each step he took, to the point that his wings grazed the ceiling. Minato back paddled as he tried to get away from his son.

Said son covered the distance between them within a short amount of time, with his open maw he bit down hard on Minato's shoulder his teeth clamping hard on the shoulder joint, Minato cried out in pain as he felt the pain shoot through his nerves. Naruto roughly pushed his hands against the man's neck and head forcefully ripping off the already damaged appendage. He kicked Minato to the side and held the arm in his hands, he proceeded to rip the limb apart throwing it off somewhere.

Minato could feel the end coming as he bled out profusely, he could hear his son make his way towards his downed form.

'Kushina…please forgive me.' Minato was brought out of his muse by an incredible pain originating from his abdomen, he looked down and saw that one of Naruto's tails had pierced through it. He lay in a pool of his own blood looking like a living corpse.

" **Are you happy!? Is this what you wanted!? Dying at my hands, due to your heinous crime of killing mother…well then, I guess you got what you wanted…don't save me a spot in hell, because I won't be coming pretty soon.** " Minato closed his eyes awaiting the pain that is death, however it never came as he heard something impact against flesh and an explosion took place with Minato being thrown slightly and the sound of breaking glass was heard.

"Minato…Minato…Mina…Min…Mi." he finally let the toll of the battle take him as he faded into a coma like state.

Naruto was ready to end Minato when he felt some hit the center of his back and as he tried to pull it off, it exploded sending him out the building and into the foliage of trees surrounding the mall. He found himself buried under a pile of trees and dirt.

He felt his armor crumble and fall off his form before he too went unconscious.

* * *

"To…Uto…Ruto…NARUTO!" Naruto sat up nearly head butting Touka who had been trying to wake him up for the past 30 minutes.

He looked around and saw that everyone from Anteiku and his group were staring at him in concern. He realized that he was wrapped in bandages and band aids. He tried to move his hand and felt that someone was squeezing it. He looked down and saw that it was Hinami who looked up at him in concern.

"W-What happened?" he asked looking around.

"We found you unconscious buried under a bunch of trees, your back was fully exposed and was barely able to heal. " It was Yagura who had answered his question. "We carried you back to the hideout." Haku finished off for her father.

Naruto tried to recall what happened and remembered the whole encounter with his father and someone getting in a cheap shot on him from behind.

"Darn it! Damn bastard's still alive." Naruto growled out as gritted his teeth in anger.

"Naruto calm down." Touka said cupping his face with soft hands calming him down.

Naruto let out a heavy sigh before noticing something, Touka was upset, and it wasn't his doing, he looked around and realized that the person they went after was not present.

"Where's Kaneki?" he asked and everyone flinched at the mention of the one eyed ghoul.

"He left." Yagura answered leaning against the wall with his arms folded and his eyes shut.

"Left?" Naruto asked with a raised brow.

"Kaneki-kun, gave no apparent reason…after rescuing Touka-chan, he walked off into the night." Uta explained, even he seemed confused.

"…This night just gets better and better." Naruto muttered before Zabuza brought up something that was on everyone's mind.

"Gaki, what was with the Kagune that nearly killed everyone?" Zabuza asked with curiosity.

"Yeah, it was freaky as hell." Fu added still shaken by the sight of the wide scale attack.

"That…it happens when I have pent up RC cells all releasing at one sudden burst, due to the experiments performed on me, my whole body is like one huge Kakuhou." Naruto tried his best to explain but he left out some other bits of course.

"Experiments? What experiments?" Touka asked, Naruto never mentioned such a thing to her.

"Can we discuss that some other time…I don't think I'm in the appropriate condition to for this." Naruto said as he gave a tired yawn.

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER 11.**

 **There it is Chapter 11, Naruto nearly succeeded in killing his father but was stopped by I'm pretty sure you can guess who it was, you know something hit his back it exploded after a short while…cyber cookie to the first one who get's it right. I'm pretty sure most of you are like, what the fuck just happened…well, we're still a bit far from explaining much about Naruto. I know Minato seemed pretty weak, but I promise next time they meet...well, let's just say there won't be any sappy family talk.**

 **Next chapter, Orochimaru and Kabuto will be making their appearance. Some things will be explained and it will be the last chapter of the first season.**

 **I am very tired from doing two chapters from 1AM to 3AM. So the serpent has taken some hibernation time.**

 **R & R.**


	12. Chapter 12

**One of a kind.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the series involved...so yeah.**

 **Chapter 12: Better than ever!**

* * *

It's been two weeks since the event that took place in the 11th Ward, and the recovery has been rather slow for many people especially those who were related to those who lost their lives on that massacre of a night. For Naruto however he found himself back at full health, and was currently seated at Anteiku with his favorite batch of coffee.

"So long it has been." Naruto muttered as he took a whiff of the coffee's scent.

"Why is that whenever you show up, shit hits the fan?" Irimi asked teasingly as she stood in front of the blond who let out a chuckle.

"There's never a dull moment with me that's why." He replied as he took a sip from the brew.

"You can say that again." Irimi said as went behind the counter to interact with Koma who was humming some sort of tune.

"Are you sure you're fine Onii-chan?" Hinami asked her older brother figure who grinned as he ruffled her hair, she giggled at his affectionate action.

"Don't worry about these ol' bag of bones, I'm much too stubborn to stay down." Naruto replied.

"Hehe, you're not trying to mock me are you Naruto-kun?" Yoshimura asked as he appeared from the stairs with a friendly smile.

"Hahaha, no Jiji-san." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head.

"At least his right about one thing, he is stubborn." Touka said as she followed after Yoshimura.

"And don't you forget it!" Naruto exclaimed with a large grin and Touka shook her head.

"You're so goofy…hey where's your crew?" She asked and he hummed in thought.

"Oh, yeah they're just digging around for any useful information." Naruto replied.

Touka went over her boyfriend's appearance, the only thing different was that his hair is now longer reaching his mid-back and even paler border line white with orange, red and black streaks. His blue eyes now had some life to them.

"And you, you mentioned something about visiting an old friend." Touka said and he nodded.

"Yeah, I have to visit someone I haven't seen in some years." Naruto said with a sigh and Touka just shook her head.

"*Sigh* you get to go everywhere while I'm always stuck here." Touka said and Naruto chuckled.

"It's not that exciting…plus I'll take you with me next time I go somewhere different." Naruto said trying to cheer up the purple haired girl.

"You and nee-chan are cute together, Onii-chan." Hinami commented causing the two to sport mega blushes.

"H-Hinami." The two said in unison and the young girl giggled as she ran off to her room.

"I'll be taking another leave Touka, I need to go see an old snake about my body." Naruto said and Touka raised a brow.

"…You're not gay are you?" She asked with a sly grin, Naruto chocked on his coffee. "Hehe, that's payback for all those times you made fun of me." She said in triumph.

"Good one, But no. He requested for me to meet up with him…concerning my enhancements, he said he's made a breakthrough or something along those lines." He said which quirked Touka's interest.

"Enhancements? You never actually explained what happened to you." Touka pointed out and Naruto chuckled as he stood up finishing his coffee.

"Then…I'll leave you to rack up the answers on your own until I return…see you in a some time Touka." Naruto said leaving Touka with a saddened expression which Naruto noticed.

"Don't worry Touka…I won't pull my previous stunt, I'll make sure to call you whenever I can. I might even bring you something special if you show me that smile of yours." He said as he cupped Touka's face which the purple haired girl blushed to and put on a small smile.

"There we go…keep this place running, and I promise next time I return I'll knock some sense into Konari-"

"Kaneki."

"Yeah, that's what I said. See you later." With that said Naruto was gone.

* * *

 **24** **TH** **Ward- Unknown location.**

"It's been a while hasn't it Naruto-kun?" a man in his late twenties asked as he pushed his jam-jar spectacles back in place with a smirk on his face.

"10 years…right?" Naruto replied.

"Accuracy has always been your forte…indeed it has been 10 years, Orochimaru-sama has been slightly disappointed in the lack of feedback, but your coming here has put a smile on his face…especially since he has come across a breakthrough." The silver haired man said.

"You and your Suspense Kabuto." Naruto commented and the man identified as Kabuto smirked.

"I want you to keep on guessing." He replied as they continued their walk down the labyrinth of underground paths of Orochimaru's base of operations.

"So tell me, how has your body been like?" Kabuto asked as he pulled out a small note book and a pen.

"Well better than my original, I discover new things everyday. It's more resilient than what Orochimaru had expected and faster to. Nearly undetectable by the doves."

"And what of Kurama?"

"He's been lazy...I do let him take charge from time to time, but the lazy bastard prefers living in my body and doing nothing."

"Ahuh, I would call it a perfect test run." Kabuto said shutting his notebook.

"Test run?" Naruto raised a brow at Kabuto's words.

"It would ruin the surprise." Kabuto said.

After another walk down the hallways the finally reached the large laboratory of Orochimaru, filled to the brim with sciency stuff and stand at the far end of the room looking through a microscope was the Ghoul himself Orochimaru.

He looked away from the device to face his apprentice/assistant and Naruto. He smiled as he approached the two.

"Ah, Naruto-kun it's good to see you again…last time I saw you, you were but merely a child." The pale skinned man said as he held out his hand which Naruto shook.

"Yeah." Naruto replied with a nod.

"You have kept me guessing and pondering for many years on how you are doing, but when news of what happened in the 11th ward spread I knew I had to get a hold of you no matter what." The scientist said.

"Next time don't send your bio-modified snakes…I have a child in my care and she doesn't really enjoy the company of serpents." Naruto said with a sigh and Orochimaru chuckled.

"I'll take note of that next time." the snake themed Ghoul replied before turning to a steel table with what appeared to be a body draped in a black garb.

"Tell me Naruto-kun who is this?" Orochimaru asked as he removed the drape from the body shocking Naruto at the revelation.

"T-That's…no ways." Naruto responded with wide eyes.

"Yes, I did not tell you this, but you have been actually using something I had to alter it of course…while during the years I have been modifying and improving this one…I am certain it is 10 folds more powerful than the one you are currently using." Orochimaru explained to the blond.

"I was wondering whatever happened to it…so I've been using it all along." Naruto muttered as he examined what lay lifeless on the table.

"No wonder my Wings never took their true form." Naruto stated and Orochimaru nodded.

"Yes, but all the flaws have been eliminated of course." Orochimaru explained and Naruto nodded.

"Is this going to hurt?" Naruto asked and Orochimaru merely cackled at the question.

"I am not aware of such…only you shall experience it." The pale man said as he ran a hand through his dark hair.

"I'm curious…why have you never performed this on yourself?" the blond asked, even Kabuto was interested in this.

"I have done it several times, but since I lack the unique coding of a One-eyed ghoul such as yourself…it has taken a toll on me and I can no longer perform the process. So I opted to further my studies on someone who was compatible, such as yourself and Kurama." He said and Naruto nodded.

"I see…alright give me an hour so…I still need to prepare." Naruto said and Orochimaru nodded.

"Take as much as you need…I am in no hurry." Orochimaru said as he went back to the telescope that he was looking through before the two had arrived.

 **2 hours later.**

Naruto found himself on the operating table moving uncomfortably on the cold steel table.

"Relax." Kabuto said as he injected Naruto with a powerful sedate that almost had an immediate effect.

"I-I feel funny." Were his last words before he blacked out.

"Right let us proceed Kabuto-kun." Orochimaru said and his apprentice nodded.

* * *

 **3 Day's later.**

Naruto began to stir from his prolonged slumber due to the operation that had been performed on him. He felt different, a little bit heavier to say the least. He gasped as he took in a sharp spike of air, which greedily entered his lungs. He sat up and looked around before stretching his right arm out and flexed his fingers before rotating his wrist.

"It's back alright."

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER 12.**

 **That marks the end of the first season of One of a kind. Next I will be tackling the second season so it might take a while…probably October for a new chapter. What happened to Naruto…Well I'm pretty sure you have already figured that out, I'm not that good at suspense and such hence the poor ending in the previous chapter. I am in serious need of a Beta who is both experience in both series. Also expect Naruto's personality to change a little during the next phase, most likely his manners and dress code…he'll still be him with moderate add ons.**

 **I am currently working on an Attack on Titan and Naruto Crossover…I'm just not sure if I should actually post it, depends on you guys and gals if you want to read it, just let me know.**

 **One thing I can promise about the next half of this fic, is that it will be more detailed and longer with much more twists and turns. Now that I've seen most of my mistakes, I can improve it over the following weeks. Now I'd like to say thanks to all you wonderful people for keeping up with my fic, your support has really pushed me and I promise I shall not disappoint! A McTavish never disappoints you hear me, unless we risk humiliating our pride and joy.**

 **The serpent ascends to participate in a bon fire dance party with it's forefathers! The serpent is out!**

 **R & R.**


	13. Chapter 13

**One of a kind.**

 **Here it is the 13th chapter of One of a kind...sorry for the absence things happened.**

 **Disclaimer: I seriously don't own any of the two series they belong to their respective creators.**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Root A.**

"Kaa-san, what's going on Kaa-san?" the small boy stared up at his mother's crimson eyes.

"Naru-chan I said leave!" the child flinched at his mother's outburst. His mother is in distraught, her normally straight long hair is now unruly with blood splatters. Blood ran down the corner of her mouth and from her nostrils. Her pure white dress has been changed to red due to all the blood, he was scared he had no idea what was going on.

"B-But Kaa-chan…" his mother's expression softened as she ran a hand across his cheek leaving streaks of blood.

"I'm sorry Naru-chan, but…but I'm afraid it's my time." confusion struck him, her time? time for what?

"I don't understand." His mother just smiled.

"Your father has done something very bad and as a result…*sigh*, I need you to run Naru-chan. You must run far from here and never look back." This further increased his confusion.

"Kushina!" he heard his father's voice followed by the sound of flesh being hacked.

Naruto kept quiet as he saw his mother wince in pain, turning his gaze to the far side of the room he saw a fleshy substance covering the wall, the substance seemed to be connected to his mother's back.

"…Naru-chan, behind the closet is an escape route…use it." The child turned to face the closet before turning back to his mother.

"Kaa-chan…" Kushina gave her son a sad smile as she cupped his face.

"I'll always be with you, and you shall forever be with me…don't talk to strangers, don't sleep late, and meet the right girl…just be safe." A tendril shot out from his mothers tailbone and knocked the closet away revealing a secret chute.

"Now go my child." He could not object as the tendril threw him into the chute, he was able to hold onto the edge of the chute and watch as the wall of flesh was blown apart. His mother roared in pain as she dropped to her knees, she spat out a glob of blood and glared at the one responsible for the destruction.

Standing at the hole is none other than her husband for 6 years. He stepped forward and looked around the room for a bit.

"Where's Naruto?" he questioned, Kushina just growled.

"You don't deserve to know that you son of a bitch!" she roared out before grunting in pain.

"Kushina…" his face held that of remorse, but Kushina did not care.

"Kushina this was never my intention."

"Does it look like I give a shit!? Naruto may never have a normal life ever!" Minato flinched at her rage, he watched as she shakily rose to her feet.

She nearly fell but was able to correct herself and face her husband, yellow liquid burst from her shoulder blade and wrapped around her right arm in a ribbon like manner and forming sharp claws around her fingers. She roared rushing forward swiping at the blond man, who dodged the sloppy attack.

"Stand still so I can kill you!" Kushina roared as she lunged at her husband once more who held her dangerous limb at bay.

Before Kushina even knew it a sharp blade burrowed it's way through her stomach and burst out her back. Her eyes went wide as she stared down at the quinque that Minato had used to pierce her.

'Naru-chan…'

Minato's hands trembled before removing the sword from Kushina's abdomen. He stared at her as she dropped to her knees a letting out a silent scream. He closed his eyes and with one quick slash blood splattered the room and there was a thud as Kushina's corpse dropped a large gash across her chest.

Young Naruto felt his heart stop and his body go limp, his fingers loosened and allowed for him to be carried by the course of the chute and out of the building. He dropped into pile of trash bags and lay there, the recent memories were on loop. He could not shake off the sight of his mother being murdered…by his father. Slowly his sorrow was replaced by rage, his father took his mother away from him. He killed her, he killed her in cold blood.

'You will pay Minato Namikaze!' he got to his feet and turned to the building, his right eye now crimson with a black sclera while the left remained it's violet blue.

He froze though as he heard the humming of a chopper, he looked up and could see a CCG helicopter hovering over the building with operatives deploying onto the roof. He looked over his shoulder and saw a labyrinth of alleys.

'…I will kill you.' With that he disappeared into the night.

* * *

 **Present day.**

"Can't believe it's been seventeen years." He muttered as he walked through charred remains of a building. An orange tendril snake it's way under some debris and moved it to the side.

"I wonder…" he crouched and ran his hand over the dark burnt wooden tiles, one of them is looser than the rest. He smirked as he lifted the loose tile and dug through the dust and ash, he pulled out a small wooden box which was unharmed by the fires that ate the building.

He opened it up, and found a heart shaped locket, he opened the locket revealing a picture of a red haired woman with violet eyes. There was also a picture of a young boy with red hair with blond streaks, he had violet blue eyes and three thin lines marring each cheek.

"It's still here." He said with a sad smile as he closed the locket and placed it back in the box and in the pocket of his coat.

He walked out of the building, looking over his shoulder for the last time before vanishing into the night sky.

"He should have been here hours ago!" roared the ever so impatient Zabuza.

"His fashionably late." Yugito joked which did not amuse Zabuza.

"Why are you going on about time, have you finally learned it's basics?" Yagura asked with a smirk, Zabuza growled and was about to lash out at the short man.

"Wait, someone's here." Gaara grabbed their attention, they could hear the faint sounds of steps heading towards the room.

"Why the silence?" they were shocked as they gazed at who they believed was their leader, he looked different.

"What…is there something on my face?" he asked unnerved by their confused and awed expressions.

"Umm, boss you look different." Fu pointed out, he looked down at himself and palmed himself.

"Right, this let's just say I went through some cosmetics." He said with a grin.

Gaara and Yugito being the two to know him the longest were really finding it hard to settle to his new appearance.

His once blond hair is now a crimson red reaching his shoulders with his signature jagged bangs still present though the left was dyed a blond shade. His pale skin now had a bronze tan with his whiskers still present though the scar around his neck is no longer there. His eyes were now a lively shade of violet with a hint of blue. He wore a plain white shirt with dark jeans tucked into a pair of ankle length boots. Draped over his shoulders is a red scarf with both ends reaching his waist. Over that he wore a black knee-length hooded coat with the interior having a dark orange color. He had also grown a few inches taller.

"So how have you guys been?" he asked throwing himself on the couch with his head resting on Yugito's lap.

"Oh we have some juicy news for you." Yugito grinned.

* * *

"That is some interesting news, who would have thought they would opt to such methods." Naruto muttered with a chuckle as he turned to his group.

"So far we have one up CCG, and if this works out well we can destroy them in a short matter of time. They won't see it coming, no they won't." they all grinned except for Haku who rather seemed confused.

"Naruto-san were you always a blond…or a redhead?" the youngest occupant of the room asked. This did raise the curiosity of the others.

"I'm naturally a redhead." He answered and she smiled, that has been racking up her brain since he showed up.

"I have a feeling it's not just your appearance that's different." Yagura mused and Naruto grinned wagging his finger.

"You could say that, but you'll just have to wait and see what else has changed." His eyes diverted to the clock hanging above the TV and saw it was past midnight.

"Alright, I think that's enough excitement for today. I'm going to sleep…I missed sleeping on actual bed." He muttered the last part as he stood up.

Touka groaned as she rubbed her eyes of any sleep, since Naruto left she has been focusing on her studies and she now regretted it. Everyone else is asleep and she's here going through her books.

Her eyes went to her phone, and she sighed before turning back to her books. It's been three months since she last heard from the ghoul, he's been gone for 6 months and some weeks now and she was starting to get worried. He promised to always call her and he just suddenly stopped.

'Where are you, you damn idiot.' She thought as she stretched her back. As she was about to go back to her books her phone vibrated and there was a faint ping.

She raised a brow before grabbing the device, her eyes widened before a smile formed on her face.

" _I'll be passing by tomorrow._ "

It was Naruto, he's back and he will be passing by tomorrow. She squealed before cupping her mouth and screaming into her hands.

* * *

 **END OF CHAPTER 13**

 **Yes, I'm back…and I am sorry for the delay. Been seriously busy with my studies, family, friends and just overall life. Also I hadn't realized that October just passed…but enough about that. So it has been revealed what happened on that fateful night, and Naruto's return. Many things will change from here, some good some bad it's up to you the readers to decide. Also would you like to see a fight between Naruto and Juzo, let me know in the reviews.**

 **I really don't have much to say for now except for that I'll be rebooting the other fics seeing as how they belonged to the other two owners of this profile and it was kind of hard for me to continue them so, I'll have to make my own versions and post my own fics such as the Naruto x Attack on Titan and Naruto x Dc Universe fic.**

 **So yeah R & R, and may the serpent forever be with you**

 **OUT!**


End file.
